The Ultimate Eye
by Death's Scorn
Summary: ABANDONED. UP FOR ADOPTION. Naruto is adopted and trained by Itachi and others. Itachi's dad killed the clan. Kyuubi gave Naruto a bloodline. Stong, serious, godlike Naruto. First fic.
1. Prologe

People talking-"Naruto"

People thinking-_'Naruto'_

Jutsu-"**Rasengan**"

Summon or Tailed Beast Talking-**"Naruto"**

Summon or Tailed Beast Thinking-_**'Naruto'**_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Prologe<strong>

Konoha/October 10/4 years after Kyuubi attack

A little boy with spikey blond hair, with blue eyes, and 3 whisker like marks on each cheek, name was Narutowas running through the streets scared because a mob was chasing him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DEMON!" yelled a villager while holding a sharp knife.

"DIE DEMON!" screamed a shinobi with a kunai. More bloodthirsty screams of anger was heard soon after.

Little Naruto ran through a small allyway only to end up at a dead end and then huddled into a corner hoping they didn't see him come down through here.

When they found him they all started laughing at what he was doing. "Look, the demon is trying to protect himself." said a shinobi. "Hehehehe, to bad that won't work demon." said another shinobi.

They al then started stabbing him, cutting him, and beating him like a bunch of wild animals.

Meanwhile, a very young jonin was passing through the gate, not to long finishing a mission. He showed the guards his lisence and let him pass through. It was Itachi who is considered a well know ninja in Konoha. **(AN: Itachi left the ANBU and changed to be a jonin and also he doesn't live with his family in this fanfic.)**

As he was walking towards his appartment, he heard yells of happy, bloodthirsty scream coming from an ally. He also heard a small child screaming out for help.

He walked over to investigate and he saw Naruto getting beaten and stabbed by the mob and he became angry. So he dove in to rescue the boy.

They at first wondered what was goning on, but once they noticed who was in front of the boy, they started to become scared.

"I-I-Itachi, w-what a-are y-y-you d-d-doing h-here?" said a very scared shinobi.

"M-M-Mabye h-he's here t-to h-h-help us k-k-kill the demo..." began a villager but was killed by Itachi with his sharingan activated spinning violently.

They all started screaming and running from the angry Uchiha to avoid geting killed.

Itachi started to run towards the hospital to get Naruto help. "Don't worry Naruto you'll soon get help, I promise." said a worried Itachi.

"I-I-Itac-chi-n-nii s-san." said Naruto very weakly who then passed out.

Itachi then went as fast as his legs could go. He then arrived at the hospital and quickly went in and ran up to the front desk.

A nurse looked up and saw Itachi and then saw a very beaten Naruto. "I'm sorry, we don't have any available rooms for..._him._" the nurse said with anger.

Itachi then flared his Sharingan at the nurse and said "You WILL help him or so help me..." also flaring his killing intent at her. It was so strong that it was felt by the Hokage who decided to investigate.

When he arrived at the hospital via shushin, he saw Itachi, who was holding a bloody and beaten Naruto, was staring a nurse with his Sharingan activated.

"Naruto-kun!" said a very worried Hokage will running up to Itachi.

"Nurse, put Naruto in a room RIGHT NOW!" yelled the Hokage. She obeyed him and ran Naruto to a room to begin treatment on him.

Itachi and the Hokage were in the room as they were begining to discuss what had happened to Naruto. "What happened." asked the Hokage. Itachi began to explain what but was interrupted by one of the doctors.

"I'm sorry, you two will have to wait outside while we do the procedure." said a doctor. Itachi and the Hokage decided not to incase that they would try and kill Naruto while they weren't in there.

_'Dammit.' _the doctor mentally cursed. After a while, the doctors said that he would be O.K. and they left quickly.

The Hokage called a few ANBU to keep quard of Naruto and they obeyed.

* * *

><p><span>Hokage Tower<span>

Itachi and the Hokage were discussing thing about Naruto and Itachi then came up with a solution that could help Naruto.

"Hokage-sama, I was wondering if I could adopt Naruto and he could live with me in my appartment." said a hopeful Itachi and the Hokage just stared blankly at Itachi and then smiled very happily.

"Of course you can Itachi, he sees you as brother figure and I'm sure that he would love to live with you." said an overjoyed Hokage.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." he said as he bowed and left.

_'Thank kami that Naruto will finally get a better place to live.' _thought the Hokage. He then pulled out a very familiar orange book and started to giggle pervertedly as blood dripped from his nose.

* * *

><p><span>HospitalThe Next Day

Itachi and the Hokage were walking into the hospital to see Naruto.

They walked into Naruto's room and he yelled "Itachi-nii-san, Oji-san!" very happily.

"Hello Naruto-kun, how are you feeling after that experience." the aged Hokage said to the boy. "I feel great and thanks nee-san for helping me with that mob." said Naruto.

"No need to thank me Naruto-kun." said Itachi not wanting to be thanked right now.

"Naruto we have something that we want to ask you as it would be your choice to do it." said the Hokage.

"What is it Oji-san, is it something good." said Naruto

"Well Itachi and I were talking and Itachi asked me if he could adopt you and let you live with him." said a hopeful Hokage.

"Live..with..Itachi...of course I would love to live with you Itachi-nii-san!" yelled an overjoyed Naruto.

"Good then, now we will go to the orphanage and get the paperwork done." said the Hokage while he was smiling but that changed when Naruto said something.

"Oji-san I no longer live at the orphanage. They kicked me out yesterday on my birthday."

_'THEY DID WHAT TO NARUTO-KUN. I will deal with it soon but not now.'_ thought a very angry Hokage.

"One, more thing Oji-san, why didn't you tell me that the Kyuubi was sealed in me?" asked Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think about my first fic. REVIEW!<strong>

**These are the peole that is part of the harem.**

**Mei, Yugito, Temari, Anko, Samui, Female, Haku, Kin, Hana, Female Kyuubi, Guren, Yugao, Konan, Tsunami, Tsume, Tayuya, Karin, Ino, Mikoto, Mabui, Fuka, and Yoshino**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. New Eyes and Training Plans

People talking-"Naruto"

People thinking-_'Naruto'_

Jutsu-"**Rasengan**"

Summon or Tailed Beast Talking-**"Naruto"**

Summon or Tailed Beast Thinking-_**'Naruto'**_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: New Eyes and Training Plans<strong>

Konoha/Hospital

"One, more thing Oji-san, why didn't you tell me that the Kyuubi was sealed in me?" asked Naruto.

Itachi and Hokage stopped right in front of the door and looked at each other with shocked faces and then looked towards Naruto. They then place all kinds of seals to avoid any interuption.

"O.K. now Naruto, tell us how you found out about the Kyuubi and him being sealed in you." asked the Hokage.

"First off, the Kyuubi is actually a girl." correcting the Hokage. They just sat there having the biggest shock of their lives.

Shaking from their shock they then asked "Tell us everything that happened."

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback_Mindscape

Little Naruto was walking through a place that looked like a sewer and he was ankle deep in water. He then came up to a room with a large cage door and a seal in the middle of the cage.

Naruto then walked closer to the cage and stopped when he heard a large booming voice coming from inside the cage. "**So my jailer finally comes to see. What do you want kit?"**

"Who are you and where am I?" asked Naruto not worried about who it was. **"Oh come on you never seen the Kyuubi before." **

"Aren't you supposed to have been killed my the Yondamie 4 years ago?" said Naruto still not scared about it. "And what about my second question."

**"First of all, you can't kill me, I would just be reborn in hell and just come back over time. And to answer that second question, you are in your mindscape."** said the Kyuubi.

"Then how did you end up inside me?" **"I was sealed by your Yondamie 4 years ago and but into this cage." **the Kyuubi replied.

"O.K. then so why am I here now, did you want to tell me something." asked Naruto.

**"Yes, I did want to tell you something. Several things infact." **said the Kyuubi.

"Like what." **"Well first of all, I'm really a female and this is just my fox form, I actually have a human form' would you like to see it." **he nodded and then she started to shrink down to a human like shape and he walked closer to see.

What he saw was a very beautiful woman with blood red hair, red slitted eyes but she was naked and he noticed that she had very large breasts so Naruto turned away blushing with some blood coming out of his nose while stuttering, "C-C-Can y-you p-please put s-some c-c-clothing o-o-on?"

**"Hehehehehe, sorry. This better." **Naruto turned around and saw that she had clothing on, "Yes, thanks."

**"Second thing that I want to tell you is that I didn't attack the Konoha on purpose. I was forced out of my previous Jinchuriki, Kushina Uzumaki, who I think is your mother, by a man wearing a strange mask and forced me to attack the village."**

"You knew my mother what was she like, and do you know who was my father was aswell!"

**"Those questions would probably have to be answered by your Hokage." **"Oh O.K., you can continue now."

**"The final thing that I wanted to tell you is that do to you having me you get a very powerful dojutsu that I called 'Kyukyoku no me'(Utlimate Eye) because it is the only dojutsu that can copy other bloodlines." **"So it's like a modified version of the Sharingan." **"Yes."**

"Can I use it now so I can see what it looks like?" asked a very happy Naruto. **"Sure, all you need to do is put a little chakra into your eyes and then look into this mirror to see it."**

He did what she said and it looked amazing. It had a red vertical and a black horizontal slit. At the crossing, it was pure white and the rest was white aswell. It looked amazing. "Thanks Kyu-chan, it looks amazing."

**"Also, there is something that you gain through having me, and that is the ability to use all five main elements including the ability to combine them into sub-elements." **she said.

"Thats cool. So how do I get out of this place anyway?" **"Just wake up and I think someone is coming so hurry up." **she said quickly. Naruto then woke up just in time to see Itachi and the Hokage come in.

_Flashback End_

* * *

><p>What happened on the outside were different things. When the human form of the Kyuubi was described, the Hokage and Itachi were blown back by major nosebleeds. The part about being forced to attack Konoha, the two felt sorry for accusing her. Finally the part about his new dojutsu and how he can learn every element made them nearly faint.<p>

"It looks like Naruto-kun will become one of the world's strongest people if he trains long enough. Hey mabye you Itachi could help train Naurto-kun. I'll even put him in the acadamy in two years to be with many of the next clan heirs." offered the Hokage.

Naruto looked like he was about to explode with joy as he smiled happily. "Yeah! I'm going to be a ninja." shouted Naruto. He then remembered what he wanted to ask Oji-san.

"Oji-san, who was my father? I already know that my mother is Kushina Uzumaki. So who was he?" Naruto questioned and the Hokage started sweating bullets.

"O.K. then your father was...Minato Namikaze the...the...the Yondamie Hokage." said the old man as Naruto and Itachi just fainted at the answer.

"Looks like they took it too fast hehehehehehe." laughed the Hokage then pulled out a little orange book to read while waiting for them to wake up.

* * *

><p><span>30 minutes later<span>

Itachi and Naruto woke up to that the Hokage was reading an orange book while making perverted giggles. "HOKAGE-SAMA/OJI-SAN!" they both said at the same time scaring the Hokage half to death.

"Hehe sorry, so anyway Naruto-kun could we see those new eyes of yours?" asked the Hokage. Naruto then closed his eyes and put chakra into his eyes activating it.

When he opened them Itachi activated his Sharingan to see how it works but what happened was that Naruto looked up at Itachi's Sharingan and he unconsciously copied the Sharingan. He then closed his eyes in pain and reopened them shocking the two.

In his eyes turned into a Sharingan with one tomoe around the pupil of each eye. "He must not have control over his new dojutsu yet so his copied it unconsciously." said the Hokage.

Naruto then took chakra away from his eyes turning them back to normal. "So what was that about adopting me nee-san?" he asked.

Itachi then snapped back to reality and answered him, "Huh. Oh. As I said I was wondering if you would like to come live with me in my apartment."

"Sure I would love to you also train me?" he asked. "Sure, why not."

* * *

><p><span>That AfternoonItachi's appartment

"Here we are. Your room is down the hall room on the left." Itachi said.

"O.K. nii-san thanks." Naruto replied.

"I'll make dinner soon so make yourself at home."

After dinner was done there was a knock at the door and Itachi went to go see who it was. So when he opened up the door he saw Mikoto ,his mother, crying.

"Mom, whats wrong, did something happen to you?" Itachi asked worried.

"I walked into mine and your father's room only to find him having sex with another woman so I ran away from the compound to find you." Mikoto explained

"THAT BASTARD, I'm going to kill him." Itachi said with his Sharingan flaring wildly.

"Don't worry about it, I'm going to get some divorce papers and leave him, and I'm sure that he won't let me take Sasuke." Mikoto said trying to calm down Itachi.

"O.K. thats better, but I'm still going to get him." exclaimed Itachi.

"That's good but then were do I go, I have no where else to live unless I can live with you Itachi." Mikoto asked.

"I'm sorry kaa-san but I already have have someone living with me." Itachi reasoned. "Naruto can you come here for a minute." yelled Itachi.

"Okay nii-san." Naurto then came out and saw someone sitting with Itachi. Naruto then got worried that she might hurt him, but she just sat there smiling at him.

"Oh who is this Itachi-kun a friend of yours." Mikoto asked. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki, I adopted earlier today." Itachi replied to his mom and then whispered in her ear, "He's the one that has the Kyuubi sealed up in him."

"Oh, well nice to meet you Naruto, my name is Mikoto, I'm Itachi's mom." Mikoto said to Naruto.

"Hey." That was all he said and left. "Sorry, he's not that comfortable around other people other than me and the Hokage." Itachi quickly told his mom.

"It's O.K., I understand, so what do you plan on doing with him?" Mikoto questioned.

"I was going to discuss with the Hokage about how I should train him." answered Itachi. Then he remembered something, "Hey kaa-san didn't you used to be a jonin before you had me?" "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Good, I want you to come to the Hokage's office with me and Naruto-kun tomorrow. Will you?" Itachi answered. "O.K. I will but now for my first question where do I live now, I don't want to go back to that scumbag."

"There's an empty appartment room right next to ours, mabye you can have it." he replied.

"O.K. then, I'll go ask the manager, thanks." with that done she left to find the manager.

* * *

><p><span>Next DayHokage's Office

We find the Hokage doing the thing that drives all kages crazy, _'DAMN PAPERWORK' _thought the Hokage.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in." exclaimed. "Hello Hokage-sama/Oji-san." they all said at the same time.

"Oh hey Naruto-kun, Itachi-kun, and ...Mikoto-san?" he began to wonder why she was here.

"I'm with them Hokage-sama, don't worry." she said before the Hokage started to ask some questions.

"O.K. then so what do we do about Naruto-kun's training Itachi-kun?" questioned the Hokage.

"Well first, I'll need your permission to get into the trainging ground that us three will be in for eight years." everyone went silent at what Itachi just said.

"What training ground are you wanting?" asked the Hokage. Itachi staid silent a little bit before answering him.

"Well, it's Training Ground 0, Hokage-Sama." was Itachi's reply and that when the yelling came.

"YOU WANT TO TRAIN NARUTO-KUN IN TRAINING GROUND 0 FOR EIGHT YEARS, ARE YOU INSANE ITACHI. I COULD OLNY STAY IN THERE FOR A MONTH BEFORE I HAD NO CHOICE TO LEAVE!" the Hokage yelled so loud, it was heard by every one else in Konoha.

"C-Calm d-down H-H-Hokage-s-sama." Itachi stuttered out while scrathing the back of his head.

"Fine but I need something in return for doing this." everyone started to think about something and someone did.

"I know something Oji-san." Naruto said shocking everyone. _'What could he possibly have to give the Hokage/me.' _they all wondered.

"Kyuubi said that she know how to fix your paperwork problem." after that, Itachi and Mikoto soon saw a blur go towards Naruto. When it stoped, they all saw something that they thought they would never see in a million years, the Hokage begging to a four year old.

"Please tell me, an old man, I'll give you anything, every jutsu, Konoha's kinjutsu(Forbiden Techniqes, anything, just please tell me Naruto-kun." they Hokage cried out. Nauto thought about it while holding in a laugh and then told him.

"It's really simple Oji-san,...Kage Bunshins." Naruto said to a shocked Hokage for being so dumb.

The Hokage then banged his head on the wall calling him self a baka. "I..am..such..an..idiot." thought the Hokage.

After about 10 minutes of the Hokage banging his head on the wall for being an idiot the Hokage then asked Itachi, "O.k. then, now that that is over, where were we."

"Right, I'm also going to need a lot of things, and this is the list." Itachi said while pulling out a list and handing it to the Hokage.

_Training_

_1. Gravity seals, chakra weights._

_2. Clothing for Naruto._

_-Black t-shirt_

_-Light grey ANBU pants with Blue Flames at the bottom of the pants legs._

_-Anbu style shoes._

_-Black zip-up jacket with blue flames on the bottom and a dragon on the back._

_-All need to have seal to grow in size to keep up with Naruto's growth, and seals to rebuild itself if teared or ripped._

_3. A list of all regular jutsus, and elemental jutsus. All ranks._

_4. All of Naruto's parent's jutsus._

_5. A sword that can have all chakra elements run through it._

_6. A copy of Konoha's Forbiden Scroll._

"What do you plan on training to be, a god!" yelled the Hokage. "Yeah sort of, he's going to need it."

"Fine is this everything, you're going to need? And why is Mikoto here again?" asked the Hokage curious about what Itachi is planning.

"Mikoto will be coming with us to help train Naruto. I will also give him the crow summoning contract. We will also need your permission to travel to a few countries to visit a couple of my friends that can help train Naruto aswell."

"Fine, fine. But all that stuff will take about a week to make and gather, so you will have to wait." reasoned the Hokage. "Hai." they all said and then left.

* * *

><p><span>One Week LaterHokage's Office/Night

Naruto dressed in his new clothing with his new sword, Itachi in his sealing scroll holding everything that they requested for, and Mikoto dressed in her old jonin uniform all ready to go.

"Good bye Naruto-kun, I can't wait to see what you look like and can do in eight years." the Hokage said with sadness in his voice.

"Don't worry Oji-san, I'll be back before you know it." Naruto said while hugging the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, I have to tell you that my friend Shisui Uchiha, when he was forced to attack me for treason against the clan, was killed by me out of self-defence. I also gained the Mangekyo Sharingan by killing him. I suspect that my father lied to him in order to have him kill me." Itachi announced with sadness in some parts and anger in others.

The Hokage was mildly shocked, "It's O.K. Itachi I'll have someone investigate the reason why he attacked you." the Hokage exclaimed.

"Thanks Hokage-sama. Well this is good bye, so we'll see you in eight years." Itachi said.

"Bye Hokage-sama, see ya later." said Mikoto while smiling at him.

"Bye." and with that that Itachi grabed Naruto and used Shunsin along with Mikoto and they were gone.

Had they staid a little later they could have heard screams coming from the direction of the Uchiha compound.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think, was it great. REVEIW!<strong>

**Thanks for reading**


	3. Last Uchiha, Return, Genin Exams, Team

People talking-"Naruto"

People thinking-_'Naruto'_

Jutsu-"**Rasengan**"

Summon or Tailed Beast Talking-**"Naruto"**

Summon or Tailed Beast Thinking-_**'Naruto'**_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Last Uchiha's, Return, Genin Exams, Team<strong>

Last Time

"Bye" Itachi holding Naruto and Mikoto used Shunshin and left.

Had they staid just a little longer, they could have heard screams coming from the Uchiha compound.

* * *

><p><span>Uchiha Compound<span>

We find hundreds of lifeless bodies lying on the ground soaked in blood. There were screams of horror and they were all silenced, leaving a ghost town like compound.

Little Sasuke Uchiha was just walking through the gate and saw in horror as all of the Uchiha clan were dead on the ground. He was staying arriving not long after he left a friends house. He started running towards his house. When he rounded a cornor he saw his father, Fugaku, with his sword through an Uchiha's heart.

"T-T-Tou-san!" Sasuke yelled will getting a little closer to his father.

"Tou-san, what are you doing to our clan!" screamed Sasuke.

"I did it to test myself to see how strong I am. I want you to hate me, want to kill me. Find me when you have gained these eyes. He then flashed his Mangekyo Sharingan at Sasuke saying "Tsukuyomi" and Sasuke later saw that he was in a different world with a red moon.

Fugaku later appeared and he told Sasuke, "You will be stuck in here for what to you will seem like days, but will actually be hours in the real world. So with that done lets start shall we."

Sasuke then saw his Uncle appear and said hello and then he was killed. Sasuke was found by ANBU when they came to ivestigate the cause of the screams and find only Sasuke alive and they took him the the hospital.

* * *

><p><span>Council Chambers<span>

The council room was separated into tree parts. The first being the Civilian side, which mainly consisted of very wealthy merchants including the annoying Sakuya Haruno (Sakura's mom) who yelled like she was a damn howler monkey. The next one consisted of the elders which are the Hokage's old teamates, Koharu and Homaru, and the Hokages old rival, Danzo.

The Final side was the Shinobi side which consisted of the Clan heads. Aburame: Shibi Aburame, Akimichi: Choza Akimichi, Hyuga: Hiashi Hyuga, Inuzuka: Tsume Inuzuka, Nara: Shikaku Nara, Uchiha: Fugaku Uchiha, and Yamanaka: Inoichi Yamanaka.

Everyone was there except Fugaku when the Hokage entered. "Now, I have all called you here because of some recent events. The First being the Uchiha Clan Massacure." The Hokage then started to pull out a piece of paper.

"This report says that all members of the clan were present except, Fugaku Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, and Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha was the only one alive at the scene but was unconsious when found. The murderer is beleived to be Fugaku Uchiha. That is all." the Hokage finished.

A fat merchant stood up and asked, "What of the other two that weren't at the scene and why aren't they suspects in the crime?" Everyone faced the Hokage for an explaination.

"They are part of another reason why we are here. A week ago Mikoto Uchiha left the clan because she found out that her husband was having an affair with her. That was after Itachi left the compound for unknown reasons. Itachi Uchia has adopted Naruto Uzumaki after a beating on his fourth birthday on October 10. Itachi and Mikoto had decided to train Naruto and left right before the Uchiha Clan was killed. They won't be back for a total of 8 years when Naruto will be 12 and will take the genin test to make a team. That is all I can say." the Hokage finished only to be bombarded with yells from the civilian part of the council.

"Why did you let the demon go train? It'll become stronger only to kill us all?" yelled Sakuya towards the Hokage.

The Hokage leaked out enough KI(Killing Intent) to make it where the civilians would have a difficult time breathing. "You will not call Naruto a demon, cause he is not. If you say that he is a demon one more time you will be seeing Anko for a whole week and then later thrown out onto the streets."

Everyone then shut-up at that waiting for the Hokage to say something else. "That is all, this meeting is dismissed.

Nothing major happened until eight years later.

* * *

><p><span>TimeskipEight Years Later

In the Hokage's Office the Hokage was sitting there reading in his little orange book now known to be Icha Icha Paradise, while he had shadow clones do the paperwork. _'It's finally been eight years since I last saw them. I wonder what they will look like and what they have learned.'_

* * *

><p><span>Two Miles from Konoha<span>

We find four lone travelers walking on the road towards Konoha. We can easily reconize two of them they just only look a little older.

The third figure was a very tall, muscular figure. He had blue skin and dark blue hair in the shape of a fin. He had gills under his very small eyes. It gave him a shark like apperance. He wore black ANBU style clothing along with a large bandaged sword on his back. **(AN: That is a big give away.)**

The fourth figure was very unfamilier person. His hair looke to be blue but it looked like they had a bit of red mixed into it. His hair was a dark yellow with strips of red and black going through it. His hair had was very spikey and it looked very feral. He had three very distinguishable whisker like marks on each cheek**(Hint)**. He looked to be around 5'5" tall and was very muscular. He wore grey ANBU style pants that had black flames and a red outline around the black fire on the bottom of the pants legs. He wore a black t-shirt that showed off his muscles very well. He had a black jacket unzipped all the way, with the same kind of fire on the bottom of of the jacket. It also had a red dragon that was breathing fire. He wore regular black ANBU shoes. He had a sword on his back that was slightly curved and had a black handle and sheath with red diamonds on them.

They walked up to the gate of Konoha and was stoped to show some ID or paperwork. They showed them the Hokage permission to allow them in and they did. They then walked towards the Hokage Tower, and while they were walking towards there, they were getting a lot of curious looks from everyone they passed.

When they arrived they asked that they had to see the Hokage now. She got up and had them follow her to the Hokage's Office.

Knock. Knock.

When the Hokage heard the knock, he put up his book and said, "Come in." The secrietary walked in and bowed and spoke, "Hokage-sama, there are four unknown people wishing to see you now." she said. _"Four? I guess it's not them then. Damnit!' _"Let them in please.

All four walked in and the secretary walked out. When the Hokage turned his chair around, he asked, "What can I do for you four?"

"Have you already forgotten us Oji-san, I guess you didn't miss us at all." the dark blonde said.

He then looked at the dark blonde not knowing who he was. He knew that he didn't meet any shark guy. So he looked at the two black haired adults. He studied them very carefully and tried to remember.

He then realized you the two were and his favorite pipe fell out of his mouth. "I-I-Itachi? M-M-Mikoto? Then that means..." he looked over towards the blonde and he said, "N-N-Naruto? Is that really you Naruto-kun?"

"Now you remember us. Hey Oji-san." said the now known Naruto.

"But who is this shark guy, I didn't see him leave with you." he said turning towards the shark guy.

"My name is Kisame Hoshigaki, also known as the 'Tailed Beast with no Tails', one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist." answered Kisame.

"So why are you here with them?" questioned the Hokage slightly shocked that Naruto was traveling with one of the Seven Swordsmen.

"I helped train Naruto here in kenjutsu for a while. I'm also here to join in Konoha's ranks." Kisame said making the Hokage nearly faint.

"O.K. then will do that later but right now I need to know how skilled he is in every type of jutsu.

"Here you go Hokage-sama, this is his level in each of type of jutsu that we trained in." said Itachi while handing the Hokage a scroll. He unrolled the scroll and read it.

_Jutsu Status_

_Ninjutsu: Stronger than a Kage._

_Genjutsu: High Chunin to Low Jonin._

_Taijutsu: High jonin._

_Kenjutsu: Seven Swordsmen level_

_Kinjutsu: Knows a lot including Kychiyose: Edo Tensei__** (Summoning: Impure World Resurrection)**_

_Chakra Reserves (without Kyuubi): almost two Kages put together._

_Chakra Reserves (with Kyuubi): too much to tell._

_Chakra Control: High Kage Level_

_Can do several A-rank and all B-rank to E-rank jutsus without seals_

_Can do several S-rack jutsus_

_Summons: Crow, Shark, and Dragon_

_Was taught by the dragons to become a dragon sage._

_Shunshin: can do a wind shunshin, fire shunshin, water shunshin, stone shunshin, and Lightning Shunshin._

_Copied Bloodlines: Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan, Riningan._

_Tailed Beast Form: Can reach up to 7 tails without losing control._

The Hokage just had a shock face and was very close to fainting every time he read something. "S-S-So, if I were to go against him, what would be the outcome."

"You would be dead in a matter of seconds and Naruto would come out with not even a scratch." "Oh, and whatever you do don't make him angry or you would be forgotten by everyone in the whole world."

The Hokage was having a very hard time tring to speak but instead he just fainted. Naruto quickly found a way to wake him up in a snap.

"Hey did you hear that they're making a movie for Icha Icha Paradise soon." Naruto said while smiling at the Hokage waking up.

"When will they show it?" asked the Hokage. Everyone fell over laughing at him and Naruto kept calling him 'Ero-kage'. The laughing stopped and they got back to business.

"Any thing else you wanted to show me?" asked the Hokage. He caught a book and realized it was the bingo book. "Page 74." Naruto said.

He turned to the page and saw something that he thought would ever happen

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age:12**

**Type: Genin**

**Village: Konoha**

**Rank: S-rank**

**Known Family Members **

**Minato Namikaze, also known as the Yellow Flash, the Yondamie Hokage. Father**

**Kushina Uzumaki, also known as the Red Hot Hobenharo, Youndamies wife. Mother**

**Highly skilled in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, and knows a lot of Kinjutsu.**

**Can do some A-rank jutsus and all B-rank and below without handseals. Knows all 5 main elements and has the power to combine them into all known sub-elements.**

**Known to have been trained by Itachi Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, and Kisame Hoshigaki.**

**Believed to have a new type of Dojutsu called the Kyukyoju no me. Has the ability to copy anything even bloodlines**

**Known to have copied: Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan, and the Rinnegan.**

**Wanted in**

**Iwagakure: 5,000,000,000 ryo**

**Amegakure: 2,500,000,000 ryo**

**Warning**

**Avoid no matter what you have or can do can kill a kage with out getting a scratch.**

**Or: KILL YOURSELF If YOU HAVE NO CHANCE OF ESCAPING**

The Hokage was amazed at how powerful Naruto is and how fearful people should be of him, _'Sweet Kami I think I will try by best to stay on Naruto's good side or it's bye bye to me.' _thought the Hokage.

"O.K. then now that that is settled, I need to find Kisame here a place to live, hmm, mabye somewhere in Itachi's appartment building. Yes here we go, you have a room on the same floor as Itachi and the room is right across from there." said the Hokage.

"What rank would you like to be in Kisame-san?" asked the Hokage.

"Jonin would be fine Hokage-sama, but just don't put me on a team, I don't work well with others hehe." Kisame said while his hand was rubing the back of his neck.

"Fine then. There you go and Naruto, tomorrow is the genin exams at 7 in the morning. You'll be in Iruka Umino's class. Your classmates are all of the clan heirs and the rest are just regular ninja. Sasuke Uchiha is also in that class." the Hokage explained.

"That is all, you may go now." said the Hokage. "Hai" then they all used shunshin to leave.

_'Now I can get back to my Icha Icha Paradise book.' _thought the perverted Hokage while blood ran out of his nose.

* * *

><p><span>Next DayNinja Acadamy

Naruto was walking towards Iruka's room acting all bored. He finally came up to the room door and knocked.

"Come-in." a voice told him to and he walked in silencing everyone in the room to see who walked. They all saw him and wondered who he was and why he was here. He then walked up to the person with a scar on his nose and asked him, "Are you Iruka?" "Yes." he replied.

"The Hokage told me to give you this." Iruka then took the note and read it. After reading it he told Naruto to sit anywhere he wanted. "O.K. class today we will all start the genin exam so follow me outside to test you kunai and shuriken skills."

The class ran outside except for Naruto who just walked out. When he got outside they waited to be called on. They were being called up alphabetically so Naruto might be close to last.

When he called up Sasuke Uchiha's name he looked on to see how he would do. He was able to get seven out of eight kunai and 6 out of 8 shuriken into the targets, the best do far. _'He's not like his brother. From what I know the only ones able to get a perfect score on this test was Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha and I'm sure no one in this class will get a perfect score like them.' _thought Iruka.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka called out and Naruto then walked up and got ready. When he got the signal to start he shot his kunai first and he got 8 out of 8 and then came his shuriken and he got 8 out of 8 on that aswell. "A perfect score for Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto smiled to his amusement as the Uchiha prick got angry. _'What how can anyone be better than me. I'm an Uchiha, an elite. Damnit!' _thought Sasuke.

After the last person, Ino Yamanaka, went we were then divided up into partners to spar in taijutsu only. Naruto ended up with Kiba Inuzuka and he was beaten very easily which Kiba complained about. Naruto had won after beating several other people. Naruto got a perfect score on that too. They then went inside to pefrom the last two parts of the exams.

On the written tests Naruto went through each question in only a matter of minutes. After they were called time, then graded the exams and when he was finished he anounced the grades. The highest score goes to Naruto Uzumaki for making another perfect score in the exams. With Sasuke Uchiha coming in second with 99%.

For the final test they were to complete three E-rank jutsus that Naruto did very easily. Sasuke Uchiha made a mistake on his henge when he transformed into Iruka. He forgot the scar on his nose.

When every test was done, Iruka then announced the who the Rookie of the Year was, who was second and who was third. "The Rookie of the Year is..." girls everywhere in the room were already staring at Sasuke, thinking that Sasuke will get Rookie of the Year. All girls except two of them and from what he remembered, their names were Hinata Hyuga, heir to the Hyuga clan and the other was Ino Yamanaka, heir to the Yamanaka Clan.

_'Hm, I think Ino looks cute but Hinata is just too shy for me.' _thought Naruto.

_'I'm over Sasuke now, Sakura can have him, I'm going after the new kid.' _thought Ino with a grin.

"Naruto Uzumaki for geting a perfect exam score. Only accomplished by Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha. Congrats Naruto. In second is Sasuke for geting near perfect scores in the exam. Congrats Sasuke. Last but not least, in third place is Sakura Haruno, for get near perfect scores in all but 1 part of the exam. Congrats Sakura. Everyone else passed. You can receive you Konoha headband now, and team placements will be done tomorrow. Class dismissed." Iruka finish and then left.

Naruto then used Shunshin before Sasuke could reach him to talk to him. And him using Shunshin shocked everyone in the room.

* * *

><p><span>Naruto's and Itachi's Appartment room<span>

"Nii-san, I'm home." Naruto said calling for Itachi.

"So how did it go. No wait, let me guess. You got Rookie of the Year for get a perfect exam score just like I did when I was younger." Itachi said tring to get Naruto a little angry, but he failed as Naruto just laughed.

"I'm not having dinner tonight, so goodnight nee-san." Naruto said from the hallway.

"Goodnight to you to." Itachi said from the kitchen wondering how his foolish little brother did.

* * *

><p><span>Next DayAcadamy

"Good day everyone I will now announce who will be in your team and who your sensei is." Iruka explained.

He pulled out sheet of paper and began, "Team 1..." Naruto just tuned him out until he heard his name got called out.

_'I hope I get on the same team as Naruto-kun. Please Kami let me be on the same team as him.' _thought Ino while looking at Naruto without him noticeing.

"Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki..." Naruto listened in more when his name was called, "...Sasuke Uchiha..." Naruto then cursed Kami for puting him with the prick, "...and Ino Yamanaka..." Ino then mentally thanked Kami for putting her on the same team as Naruto, "your sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Iruka finished.

"Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga. Your sensei is Kurenai." said Iruka calling the members of team 8.

"Team 9 is still being used right now. Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Amikmichi, and Sakura Haruno. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka finally put down the paper a spoke.

"That is all, now just wait here for you sensei to come here. Good bye." with that said and done, Iruka left.

All of the teams left except team 7 and 10. Sakura came up to Ino and told her, "Stay away from Sasuke-kun, Ino-pig, he like me not you." "Yeah, Yeah, I don't really care any more about Sasuke, I have my eyes set on someone else." Everyone heard her, but Naruto just ignored her for now, and everyone followed her gaze towards the new kid Naruto.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, and Sakura stared at her shocked that she got over Sasuke and started to go after someone else.

Naruto however was thinkin about his sensei. _'Wait a minute, if it's the Kakashi that I had heard of from Itachi before then that means that he is mostly late for anything that isn't that important.' _thought Naruto and he got up and was about to leave when Sakura said, "Where are you going you baka, we were told to stay here until our sensei gets here."

"I know, but if team 7's sensei is the famous 'Copy Cat Kakashi' then the one thing that everyone hates about him is that is late all the time for things that isn't important. So, I'll be back in a little bit." Naruto said while leaving the room.

* * *

><p><span>Book Store<span>

Naruto walked into the book store finding the person who he was looking for, Kakashi, he walked up to him looking a several Icha Icha Paradise books. So Naruto then walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder and he used shunshin on both of them before Kakashi had a chance to leave.

* * *

><p><span>Back at the Acadamy<span>

Naruto appeared with a white haired man and said, "Here's Kakashi Sensei, I told you I would find him."

Kakashi then snapped came back to reality and realized that he was in the Acadamy. He turned around and saw Naruto looking up at him lazily and said, "Why did you bring me here little boy?"

"Because if I didn't you would have been late to pick up your team, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said lazily.

"Oh yeah, hehehe, sorry so team 7 follow me to the roof and Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke and Naruto vanished in a whirlwind while holding Ino. Leaving an angry Sasuke having to walk up to the roof.

When Naruto appeared on the roof holding Ino who had a blush as so red that it would put a tomato to shame. He let go of her which she pouted about. Later Sasuke came up this time being the late one.

"O.K. now that everyone is here, lets begin our introductions. So you go first emo boy." Sasuke was about to start but Naruto said, "Mabye you should go first, Kakashi-sensei."

"O.K. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I have many likes..." "as in anything about Icha Icha" Naruto intrupted. "...and dislikes..." "as in Yaoi porn." interupted Naruto again. "...I probably have hobbies..." "as in reading Icha Icha Paradise." "and a my dream, I don't know." "To star in an Icha Icha Paradise movie." finished Naruto.

Kakashi was actually getting nervous around Naruto, _'How does he know so much about me, me being late a lot and my Icha Icha Paradise. Someone must have told him.' _Kakashi wondered looking at Naruto curiously. He decided to ignore it for now, and went back to what they were doing. "Now you go emo boy."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't have many likes but I have many dislikes, my hobbies are training, and my dream is to restore honor to my clan and kill a certain man." finished Sasuke. _'I knew it' _thought both Naruto and Kakashi about the same time.

"Your next girly." "My name is Ino Yamanaka, my likes include flowers, training in my family's jutsu, and..." looking at Naruto, "I have dislikes for Icha Icha Paradise and..." looking at Sasuke, "my hobbies include working in my family's flower shop, and training. My dream is to be the best kunoichi there is."

"Now you Mr. Know it all" "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like training, and my nii-san. I dislike Icha Icha Paradise and people who underestimate me. My hobbies include training. My dreams are to have a loving family, find the author of Icha Icha Paradise and beat his ass, and be the most respected person throughout the world."

_'Okay I have an emo, fangirl and a know it all, great just great. My least favorite i the emo. Naruto and Ino are much better than him. Mabye it won't be that bad.' _thought Kakashi.

"Okay team, to to training ground 7 and be there around 8:00, I have to do a genin test with you." said Kakashi. Sasuke brought up a question about the test.

"I thought we already took the genin test in the acadamy." Sasuke asked wondering why we have to take another test. "That test was to see if you qualify to be genin. This test will be done with just the three of you doing it." exclaimed Kakashi.

Naruto made an unoticeable smirk. _'Want us to work as a team. I know I can get Ino in on this but Sasuke would probably just not litsen and leave.' _thought Naruto.

"Also don't eat in the morning, you will throw-up. Don't be late." with that he was about to leave until Naruto stoped him. "If you are late Kakashi-sensei, I'll take your Icha Icha books, tie you to a stump and make you watch them burn into nothing." Naruto said in a very sweet tone which made Kakashi pale. "O.K. I won't be late.

"Ino, Sasuke, I know what the test really is about, and Sasuke, you might not like it but it's the only way to pass." Naruto said to his team. "What is it Naruto-kun?" Ino asked.

"We have to work as a team and that don't eat warning is just to mess with us later on in the test mentally and physically by making us starve." Naruto explained to the two.

"Why would I work with you two, I'm an elite. I don't need your advice. I'm going to listen to what he said not you. See ya." Sasuke then left leaving Naruto and Ino alone.

"I'll listen to you Naruto-kun. So eat and work as a team O.K. Thanks Naruto-kun." Ino said to her crush. Naruto then said something that made her blush very deeply.

"I like the the nickname Ino-chan. You do look cute though." Naruto whispered into her ear in a charming voice. Her legs were starting to shake. He then grabed her and used shunshin to go somewhere. When he let go of her after using Shunshin and see saw that she was at her home. "Thanks Naruto-kun." "Your welcome Ino-chan" After that Naruto vanished and Ino went inside still blushing.

* * *

><p><span>Naruto and Itachis Appartment<span>

Naruto walked in and saw that Mikoto was there instead of Itachi. "Hey Mikot-chan, were's nii-san at?" Naruto asked. "Oh Naruto-kun. He went on an A-rank misson and won't be back for about two weeks. So how did it go at team placements?" Mikoto asked.

"My teamates are Ino Yamanaka, and Sasuke Uchiha. My sensei is Copy Cat Kakashi." Naruto answered. "Oh O.K. then well, good luck." "Thanks Miko-chan good night" Naruto thanked.

* * *

><p><span>Training Ground 7 7:55

Naruto was walking into training ground 7 and saw Sasuke and Ino waiting by the memorial stone. "Hey Ino-chan, Sasuke." when he arrived he heard rumbling from Sasuke's stomach. "So you didn't eat anything Sasuke. I know Ino-chan did." Ino nodded while Sasuke just ingnored him.

Five minutes later Kakashi showed up on time and said, "Well I'm here on time so don't burn my books." "O.K. then. Now explain what we have to do to pass this test." Naruto questioned.

Kakashi pulled out two bells and explained, "You have to get a bell in order to pass and since there is only two bells, one of you will go back to the 's all. You have until sunset to get the bells from me got it." they all nodded and he said, "GO!" they all vanished.

_'Ino is to the north and Sasuke is in the south. But where is..." _"He's right behind you." he heard a voice but when he turned around no one was there. _'I could have swore that he was behind me. Or was that my imagination." _Hey I'm over here!" Naruto said.

Kakashi started going through hand signs, while in the forest, _'Good he's falling for the it. He doesn't realize that it's a Kage Bunshin. Now to put by plan in action.' _thought the real Naruto.

He came up behind Kakashi without him noticing. He picked up a rock and henged it into the same pair of bell that they had to get. He replace the real one with the henged rock and went back into the forest. Kakashi finally finished his hand seals and was about to call out a jutsu but was stoped by Naruto who said, "Sucker." and then puffed in a cloud of smoke. _'A shadow clone. Did he..."_ He looked down to the bells and sighed in relief as they were still there. _'...O.K. then he didn't.' thought Kakashi._

He then went after Sasuke and go ahead and get the prick tied to a stump, but as he was running towards Sasuke, he didn't notice Ino's chakra move.

Ino and Naruto were running towards Sasuke as well to put the next part of the plan into action.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback <span>_

When Naruto arrived he and Ino began to discuss a plan.

"First phase, is that I have a distraction to turn his attentions away for a bit. I'll sneak up behind him and replace the real bells with a henged rock. He'll hopefully go after Sasuke and that when phase two starts." explained Naruto to Ino. She nodded.

"Phase two will be that the real me will distract him while you use one of your family's jutsus to make him uncoscious. Then we tie him up to one of those stumps over there and then we began the final phase." continued Naruto. She nodded knowing what to do.

"We'll..." Kakashi showed up before he could explain. "I'll tell you when the time comes." Naruto whispered to her. She nodded.

_Flashback end_

* * *

><p>When the two arrived Ino stayed behind a bush masking her chakra while Naruto jumped out of a random direction. Kakashi soon saw him and quickly threw two kunai towards Naruto. While he was distracted Ino used one of her family's jutsus and made Kakashi sleep for a bit. Kakashi fell unconsious and Naruto and Ino tied him to the stump.<p>

Naruto then told Ino what they were going to do. They started laughing at what the were going to do when Kakashi woke up.

* * *

><p><span>One Hour Later<span>

Kakashi woke and saw that he was tied to a stump. He then saw Naruto and Ino looking at him. "So your finally awake, we didn't want you to miss this." Naruto then pulled out several Icha Icha Paradise books and laid them on the ground. He then pulled out a lighter which made Kakashi pale like a ghost. He said, "NO! NO! NO! PLEASE DON'T DO IT. I'M BEGGING YOU. JUST DON'T DO IT." Kakashi started to cry as the books were caught on fire. Naruto and Ino just started to laughing at what was happening. Sasuke was just smirking at that.

"D-Don't w-worry about it Kakashi sensei, there not your real books there just fakes. So stop cring about it." Kakashi just sat there shocked and at the same time happy that they didn't burn his books. "But I still got the bells from you though." Naruto said still trying to hold in a laugh.

"So what are you going to do with them?" Kakashi asked, while he was being untied by Ino and Sasuke.

"I'm going give one to Ino and one to Sasuke." Naruto said handing them each a bell and Kakashi said, "Well then I'm sorry to say this Naruto, but you...all pass." He said give them his famous eye smile with a thumbs up.

"O.K. then tomorrow we will begin our first mission and be on time, and yes Naruto, I know what will happen if I'm late. So see ya." Kakashi said and vanished in cloud of smoke.

They all then went to there own places.

* * *

><p><span>Hokage's Office<span>

All of the jonin sensei's were here to tell the Hokage how all there test went.

"Teams 1-6 all failed Hokage-sama." said a random jonin after coming out of line.

Kakashi came out of line and began to speak, "Team 7 has passed my test Hokage-sama." Everyone was shocked that a team was actually able to pass Kakashi. He stepped back in line.

A woman with dark hair and red eyes stepped out of line. Her name was Kurenai. "Team 8 has passed my test Hokage-sama." she then slipped back in line.

A darked haired man stepped out of line. He name is Asuma. "Team 10 has passed my test Hokage-sama." He then stepped back in line.

"Only three teams this year, and along with Team 9, there are only four genin teams left." the Hokage explained. "That is all you may all go now." they all left except Kakashi who wanted to talk to the him.

"Hokage-sama, what can you tell me about Naruto, as I have never seen him anywhere in the village." Kakashi stated curious about Naruto. "Well, that would have to be Naruto's decision to tell you what he wants willingly." the Hokage reasoned. He then summoned an ANBU and told him, "Please bring Naruto Uzumaki here to me." the ANBU bowed and left.

A few minutes later Naruto showed up in the Hokage's Office via Shunshin. "What is it that you want me for Oji-san." Naruto asked and he then noticed Kakashi. "Oh, so you want to know more about me Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi nodded.

"Show him the scroll and book." Naruto told the Hokage. The Hokage grabed a scroll form one of his drawers and handed it to Kakashi. Kakashi then read it and then he nearly fainted at the information. The hokage then handed him the bingo book and told him the page to turn to. He did as he said and then he had a horrified look on his face and nearly fainted.

"How is this even possible Hokage-sama, with this much strength he should be in ANBU." Kakashi said still in shock. "I know Kakashi but he wanted it so I let him, and why aren't you glad that your sensei's son is on your team." the Hokage asked.

"I am glad that he is on my team but still he is too strong to handle." Kakashi reasoned. "You should be happy that someone is on your team that can take leadership incase you get injured for some reason. O.K. then we should drop the subject and just accept what happens." the Hokage finished and then dismissed him. They left and went home.

* * *

><p><span>Two Weeks LaterForest Outside of Konoha

We find four figures inside a forest chasing a small creature through the forest.

_"Emo in positon." _said a male like voice behind a tree speaking into a communicator.

_"Flower in position." _said a second voice but it was female.

_"Fox in position." _said a second male voice.

_"Cyclopes in postion, go in for the target." _said the third voice.

Sasuke jumped in to capture the the target only to get scrathed up by it. Naruto then came over and took it away from Sasuke. "Does it have the bow on it's right ear?" said Kakashi coming into the clearing. "Yeah it does." Naruto said while petting the cat getting a purr from it.

"Naruto-kun is so good with animals!" Ino said coming up to Naruto.

"O.K. then team lets head back to the Hokage's Office." Kakashi said to his team.

* * *

><p><span>Hokage's Office<span>

Naruto then handed the cat back to the owner, the daiymou's wife, only to squeaze the cat to death which cause the cat to thrash around wildly. Naruto saw this and told the wife not to do that, intead to just hold it and pet it gently. She did and Tora the cat calmed down and purred again. "Thank you." She then left.

"O.K. then now that that is done lets see what missions are left. You have to walk some dogs, paint a fence,..." He was stopped by a groan that came from Sasuke. "I'm tired of doing mission after mission that don't even need to be done by ninja can we just get a C-rank mission now."

"Fine, I think that Team 7 has done enough D-rank missions now to get a C-rank one so here is your next mission." He handed the scroll to Kakashi who read it and then let everyone else see it.

"You can come in now." said the Hokage to no one in particular until the door opened to reveal an old man you looked very drunk.

"Huh, this is the team that you hired, just a bunch of brats, they look weak." said the old man.

"Tazuna-san, don't worry you will have me on this team, there will be no trouble at all." Kakashi said to the now know Tazuna. "O.K. then. Wel meet me by the gate in at 8:00. Bye." Tazuna said and then left. Team 7 was dismissed and left to go home.

* * *

><p><strong>That was the longest chapter yet. REVIEW!<strong>

**I'll update soon.**

**Next chapter mission to wave.**

**Se ya.**


	4. Mission to Wave

People talking-"Naruto"

People thinking-_'Naruto'_

Jutsu-"**Rasengan**"

Summon or Tailed Beast Talking-**"Naruto"**

Summon or Tailed Beast Thinking-_**'Naruto'**_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Mission to wave<strong>

Konoha Front Gate 8:00

Naruto, Ino, Kakashi, and Tazuna were at the Front gate waiting for Sasuke who was being late. He finally showed up and they started to head for Wave. Tazuna and Kakashi in the front with Sasuke in the middle and Naruto and Ino in the back.

About 3 hours later, they walked passed by a couple of puddles of water. Kakashi and Naruto were the only ones to notice, _'It has to be a genjutsu. It hasn't rained for a few days now.' _they both thought.

After they passed them, two figures came out and one of them sent out a chain and it wrapped around Kakashi and it ripped him to shreads. Ino, Sasuke, and Tazuna all looked horrified while Naruto just looked on not worried at all.

Naruto charged at them and went through several hand seals and said, "**Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet**" he breaths out flames that take the form of a dragon and it makes the two catch on fire. After knowing that they were dead they put the fires out and went to see who they were. They were the Demon Brothers, both B-rank missing chunin. Naruto took his sword and cut off their heads and sealed them in a scroll.

"What are you doing dobe? Why did you cut off their heads?" Sasuke asked him thinking that it was stupid to do something like that. "Haven't you ever heard of bounties before. You have to cut off the head of the person with the bounty. You turn it in and you get the bounty that is from the village that has a bounty on them." Naruto explained after putting the scroll in his pocket.

Kakashi went to talk to Tazuna and find out why they were attacked by ninja on a C-rank mission. When they came back Kakashi said, "The reason is is because a man named Gato, of Gato Corperation. He's hiring missing ninja to kill Tazuna here to stop him building a bridge that would make the country prosper. So this makes this mission A-rank. So we either go back or we can call another team here." Kakashi explained waiting for an answer.

They all chose to continue the mission with another team. Kakashi wrote a not to send it to the Hokage and Naruto asked for it. He summoned a crow and he told it to take this scroll to the Hokage. The crow said, "Yes Naruto-san." the crow took the scroll and flew off at very high speeds.

* * *

><p><span>Hokage's Office<span>

The Hokage was reading his favorite book while his shadow clones were doing the paper work when he heard a pecking at his window. He turned and saw that it was a crow with a scroll in it's mouth and he decided to let it in. "Are you the Hokage?" the crow asked. The Hokage nodded and the crow said, "Naruto-san told me to give you this scroll. Bye." the crow poofed out of existince and the Hokage read the scroll. He then summoned a for some people to go help Team 7.

* * *

><p><span>Team 7<span>

3 hours later Team 7 saw some people coming. When they were with Team 7, they knew who was sent. They were Team 10 with Asuma, Shika, Choji, and Sakura. There was another woman there she had purple and wore a body fishnet suit, a tan trenchcoat and an orange miniskirt. Her name is Anko Mitarashi. When the greetings were done and the mission details were done they all packed up.

_**'Naruto-kun why are you staring at that Anko person. You like her don't you. Yes you do your just holding back your blush and keep making quick glances at her.' **_Kyuubi said with a perverted smile startling Naruto a bit_._

_'I-I-I don't k-know what y-your t-talking about. Wait a minute where have you been Kyu-chan, I havent heard from you in about 3 weeks.'_ Naruto stuttered out.

_**'I was sleeping after all that training we did for those 8 years.' **_Kyuubi said in his mind

_'Oh.' _After that Kyuubi started to send mental images of Naruto and Anko doing things and he mentally yelled, _'KYU-CHAN STOP BEING A PERVERT.' __**'Hehehehehehehehe. See ya' **_Kyuubi said before going silent.

They continued on to Wave country. After about 3 more hours of walking they, came up to a dock were a boat was waiting for them to arrive. When they all got on the boat owner moved through the water slowly so Gato's men wouldn't here them and come investigate. It was 5:00 in the evening. Everyone heard a rustling in the bushes and Naruto threw a kunai to the bush and he found a white bunny scared and Sakura yelled, "NARUTO-BAKA, WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO A POOR BUNNY!" Naruto, Anko, Kakashi, and Asuma all heard a noise that sounded like something was flying through the air.

The four all yelled, "EVERONE GET DOWN!" Naruto pulled Ino and Sasuke down, Anko pulled Sakura down, Asuma pulled down Shika and Choji down, and Kakashi pulled Tazuna down. After they went down, a large sword flew over them and was imbedded into a tree and Naruto instantly reconized it. _'Zabuza.' _and when that short thought was done a man appeared on the sword.

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist, A-rank missing ninja. Never thought I'd see you here. Why are you here?" asked Naruto. Zabuza studied the boy before him and then he started to look on with horror.

"N-N-Naruto U-U-Uzumaki, w-what a-a-are you d-doing h-h-here?" Zabuza said, shocked that he was standing in front of one of the most powerful people in the world.

"So my reputation precedes me. Back to where we were, answer my question." he asked looking lazily at Zabuza. "I'm working for Gato, he hired me to kill the old man over there but know that your here I plan on killing you both and I would be set for life." he answered with bloodthirst lingering in his eyes.

"I don't to fight right now so I'll just let you fight Kakashi right now." he said while looking at Kakashi. He nodded and lifted up his headband and revealed his Sharingan.

**(AN: If you watched the anime or read the manga the fight is the same except Naruto doesn't get involved. Now to the part before Zabuza gets hit with two senbon needles.)**

"Finally caught you huh." Kakashi said and was about to go in for the kill but two senbon needles came out of nowhere and hit Zabuza in the neck killing him. A hunter ninja came and thanked them for helping and vanished with Zabuza's body. _'That hunter ninja was a fake. Hunter ninjas are supposed to cut their head and burn the body.' _thought Naruto. He got ready to get to Tazuna's house but stoped when he was unknowingly hit by a senbon needle, that was conected to a string, in the back of the neck sending him into a temporary paralyzed state. _'DAMNIT.' _he mentally cursed befor everything went black.

* * *

><p><span>Two days later<span>

Naruto was begining to wake up. Everything he saw looked blurry. He noticed that someone was in the room with him. When he had his full vision back he saw it was a woman that was placing a wet rag over his head. He kept tring to speak but couldn't. When he finally found his voice he said, "Where am I? Who are you? How long was I out?" he asked the woman. "Oh, my name is Tsunami you were brought to my father's house by your team two days ago. I've been bringing you food and I had force it down your throat." she answered all of his questions.

"Oh, thanks then. You can go now, and I'll be down in a minute." he said and Tsunami left and told everyone that he was awake and would be coming down soon.

After a few minutes Naruto was limpping down the stairs and he was greeted with Ino jumping on him when she saw him. She got off of him because she forgot that he was hurt very badly.

But he didn't yell at her and she was glad that he wasn't. After he ate something the two jonin that didn't know about him asked him if they could get things straight. He asked Kakashi to come too and all four went to the room that Naruto was in.

When the door was shut Kakashi put a silencing seal on the room. Before they started to ask questions, Naruto pulled out the bingo book and handed it to them. "Everything you need to know is on page 74." he finished to let them read the information about him. They read the page and after they finished Asuma had a shocked look on his face while Anko on the other hand had a hungry look on her face while thinking, _'Huh, if this stuff is true then I want the kid...no man all for myself. Hehehehehehe.' _She was also turned on when she said that.

Naruto started to smelled something that he was familier with, sex pheromones. He quickly glanced at Anko who didn't notice him as she was to busy thinking about what to do.

"That's all that I'm willing to tell right now so you can go now." Naruto said and they all left and Anko quickly glanced back at Naruto. "Hehe, see you later Naruto-_kun_." she said with lust clearly in her voice. Naruto decieded to rest some more. When he woke up he went down to see what everyone esle was doing. Naruto no longer felt anymore pain and was as healthy as ever. The Konoha ninja all met Tsunami's son,Inari, who kept telling them that it was pointless to stop Gato and that he was too powerful. But Naruto put some confidence into the boy which made Inari change his mind about heroes. That made Tsunami start to fall for him.

Kakashi, Asuma, and Anko all decided to train the group of genin in a couple of things. Kakashi and them told the genin to follow him into the forest. They all stoped and Kakashi explained, "O.K. then where are going to teach you six how to climb a tree..." he was stopped by Sakura who said, "We already know how to climb a tree Kakashi-sensei." "I know but I didn't finish. You have to climb a tree without your hands." "What's do we gain from it if we do it?" asked Sasuke. "Your chakra reserves will get a little larger and you would have better chakra control." Kakashi explained.

He then threw kunai at each of their feet and said, "Use these kunai to mark your progress and you might want to get a head start. Oh and little warning if you use too much chakra you be blown back, and use too little you would just fall. In order to master it, you have to be able to do it like a sixth sense. O.K. then you may start."

All but Naruto ran forward and started to run up the tree. Naruto just walked towards the tree and began to walk up the tree without a single problem. He even went upside down on a tree branch. He then jumped down and asked can I go now. They nodded and he left in the direction of the house. When he got there he went to go sleep and had a shadow clone go with Tazuna to the bridge.

There first run was like this from shortest to longest: Choji: 7ft, Shika: 10ft, Sasuke: 15ft, Sakura: 19ft, and Ino: 24ft. After a few minutes Anko got bored and told the two other jonin and they nodded. Anko also walked in the same direction Naruto went in.

When she got there she opened the door and saw Tsunami sitting on the couch deep in thought. Anko walked up to her and asked, "What's wrong Tsunami-san?" Tsunami snapped back to reality and answered, "Have you ever fell in love someone that was...younger than you?" "Yeah, I have. I actually do right now." Anko said. "What's his name?" Tsunami asked and Anko replied, "Naruto Uzumaki, the one I'm traveling with."

Tsunami just stared blankly at her and she said, "I like him too." There was a moment of silence until the two started talking. "Well we can share him as he will fall under the Clan Revial Act do to him having a new bloodline." Anko reasoned. "Whats the Clan Revial Act?" "The CRA is where someone that is part of a nearly extinct clan or has a new bloodline like Naruto is apply to men only. They are required to have a certain amount of wives and they are all have to bare him with a child each."

"Oh O.K. then I don't mind sharing him then." Tsunami said while getting up.

"Were are you going?" Anko asked also standing up.

"I'm going to lay in bed with Naruto-kun for a bit. You wanna join?" Tsunami asked. "Sure." was she said as they both went into Naruto's room who was sleeping. they Both laid down on opposite side of him snuggling up to him. They accidently fell asleep.

Naruto woke up after a few hours and he started to get up but before he did he felt somthing on each of his side. When his vision became clear he saw that Tsunami was on his left and Anko was on his right. He started to blush because both girls were very close to him which made him very uncomfortable.

"Anko, Tsunami wake up." Naruto said and both girls woke up. They first took tried to remember where they were. They finally remembered that they were sleeping by Naruto. They then turned around to look at each other but couldn't because Naruto was in the way. They both saw who it was and looked away from him so he wouldn't see their blushes.

There faces became redder than a tomato when Naruto said, "It's O.K. you two, I actually kind of like you both too." They also tackled him to the floor tring to kiss him first, but in the end it was Anko who got the kiss. Tsunami got the second. She soon left to make some dinner for everyone leaving Anko and Naruto all alone in a room with privacy seals still there from earlier in the week.

_**'Time to get things started. Hehehehehehehe." **_the Kyuubi thought without Naruto hearing. She then started to send tons of mental images to get the two working.

**Lemon Warning (First one so tell me if I need to do anything to make it better.)**

Both Naruto and Anko looked at each other until the both attacked each others lips. Anko started to moan into the kiss as Naruto was a good kisser. Naruto took off her trench coat as Anko took off his jacket and shirt revealing his very muscular figure. He then started to strip off her fishnet suit starting at her neck and stopping at the waist. Her top half was now completly exsposed as she didn't were a bra. He then start to massage her left breast while sucking on the right nipple. She started to moan in pleasure as he continued this for a minute or two. He then switched to suck on her left breast. After that Naruto then undid Anko's miniskirt and threw it on the floor he then stripped the rest of the fishnet suit and then her panties leaving her completely naked. She did the same to Naruto leaving them both completely naked. _'That has to be alleast 8 inches.' _thought Anko as she looked at his rod. Naruto then laid down while Anko laid on top of him in a way so that Naruto can lick her pussy and Anko can suck his dick. They both moaned as each of them sucked/licked the other. After that Anko found herself laying down with Naruot hanging over her. Naruto was about to enter her but Anko stoped him. She flashed though some handsigns and told him that she would tell him later. He then enter her and they both screamed in pleasure. Naruto kept thrusting into her like crazy. Anko moaned as she said, "H-H-Hard-d-der, orgasmed like 3 times before Naruto finally cummed into her.

They had gone through all kinds of different positions. Like Doggy style, The Cowgirl, The reverse Cowgirl. They went back to the first one again for one last time. He started thrusting into her and she was screaming in pleasure and she kept telling him, "Fuck me. Fuck me like a bitch. FUCK ME!"

"I-I-I'm cumming Anko-chan." he moaned out.

"M-M-Me to." Anko replied.

She arched as he cummed into her and they both screamed in pleasure. Naruto collapsed onto Anko, landing on her large breast.

**Lemon Ends**

"That was amazing Naruto-kun. Mabye we should do it again sometime." Anko said and then kissed Naruto. He nodded and then remembered that he needed to ask her something. "Anko-chan, what were those handseals for?" he asked waiting for an answer.

"That was just a jutsu that made it where I wouldn't become pregnant." she answered but that brought up another question, "Why?" "I don't know myself but how about this. Once you become a chunin, you can make me pregnant if you want at the time. Deal." "Deal"

After they got dressed they both sat down on the bed and Naruto spoke. "Hey Anko-chan this might be thing that you don't like to talk about. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I'll understand, but what is that seal on your neck?" he asked wondering why it was there.

"It's called the Cursed Seal of Heaven. It was givien to me by Orochimaru when I was a child. It was given to nine others but I was the only one to survive through it. I later left him and since then I've been in pain whenever the thing tries to take over but I manage to keep it back. Know one knows how to undo it not even the Hokage." She explained in a sad and far away voice.

"Lets see it looks like a seal that marks a mate...of course I should have known. Anko-chan I have good news for you. I know how to get rid of the seal." Naruto said which caused Anko to look up at him in disbelief. "Are you telling the truth?" she asked. "I'm always Honest Anko-chan." She then tackled him to the ground and told him to do it now.

"I'm sorry Anko-chan but the things that I need to do it is back in Konoha. So when we get back will get to work O.K." "O.K."

* * *

><p><span>Next DayForest

Naruto was laying on the ground, asleep, in a small field. A few minutes later a young looking girl was walking through the field looking for herbs. She saw someone in the field and she decided to see who it was.

She woke him up and said, "Hello um can you please get up for a second." she said. Naruto got up and unsheathed his sword pointing it towards her neck. "Hey your that fake hunter ninja that took Zabuza away. And your also a girl whats your name." he asked. "Haku." was her response . "Why are you working with Zabuza." "He saved me when I was very young because of the bloodline war and I became his tool to be of his service for as long as he sees fits." she replied. "You don't have to be his tool you can be what ever you want. I'll tell you what, this offer will stand until we meet again. You can either stay as Zabuza tool or you can come with us to Konoha and be what you want to be, it's your choice." he then sheathed his sword and vanished into the forest leaving Haku to think to herself.

* * *

><p><span>Three Days Later<span>

Naruto, and the rest of the group had been keeping guard of Tazuna and keeping an eye out for Zabuza. All of them except Naruto who decided to make sure that Tsunami and Inari stay safe.

At the house Naruto heard a scream come from outside. He went outside and saw two bandits getting ready to rape Tsunami as they were just begining to take off her closes. But they only made it as far getting her down to her bra and panties because their heads were cut off and both bodies and head thrown into the lake. He handed Tsunami her clothes back and she put them back on, thanked him and went inside.

He then knew that Zabuza and Haku were going to appear at the brigde so he hurried. When he arrived at the bridge Asuma, Kakashi, and Anko were fighting Zabuza. Sasuke and Ino were fighting Haku. Everyone else was keeping guard of Tazuna. Naruto rushed towards Haku getting there just as Sasuke and Ino passed out in relief that someone came to help them. As the mist started to thicken more Naruto used this time to talk to Haku and ask for her answer.

"Haku what is your answer. I need to know now." Naruto said loud enough for only Haku to hear. She spent a few moments thinking and finally came with an answer, _'I'm sorry. Please forgive me.' _she thought. "I chose to... go with you Naruto-san." finally answered Haku. "O.K. then good. Now you just need to wait here until Zabuza is finished. And hide your chakra so he will think that your dead." she nodded and hid her chakra. He then went to fight Zabuza.

_'Damnit I can't feel Haku's chakra. Then that means she's dead.' _thought Zabuza wondering what he should do now. But he saw Naruto come towards him flashing through handsigns. "**Rairyu no Tatsumaki**" (Lightning Dragon Tornado) Naruto pronounced and then tornado of lightning shaped into a dragon and went at high speeds towards Zabuza. Zabuza didn't have enough time to move out of the way and was struck by the jutsu. When the jutsu disappeared, Zabuza is seen laying on the ground breathing very heavily. He was laying in small puddle of his blood.

"So even the Demon of the Mist is defeated. Shame." said a strange voice coming from the egde of the bridge. When they all turned around and saw that it was Gato with a bunch of bandits in front of him. "Get them." Gato said to the bandits who were starting to charge at them. Naruto activated his Rinnegan, held out his hand, and said "**Shinra Tensei**"(Almighty Push). All of the bandits were then shot back all missing Gato. Naruto then grabs his sword and vanishes and then reappears with his sword on fire through Gato's chest. He pulled out the sword and Gato's body falls into the river and his body floats away.

He walked over to the now lifeless body of Zabuza and sealed his whole body into a scroll and picked up his sword. "You can come out now Haku." Everyone wondered who was Haku until they saw the fake hunter ninja come towards Naruto. "Here you go Haku you can have the sword. So keep it." "Naruto what are you doing, he's the enemy we need to kill him too." Asuma said getting in a fighting stance. "I was able to convince her to come with us and if she tries to do anything. She would have to go through me first which I'm sure that none of you could do either." all of the jonin nodded and they all went back to Tazuna's house.

When they arrived Naruto gave his room to Haku so she could change clothing. Kakashi got up and said, "I'm going to go and check on him, be right back." He then went upstairs and went into 'his' room. Everyone downstairs then heard a bang from upstairs and Sasuke, Asuma, Shika, and Choji all got up to see what the problem was. They all see Kakashi's nose bleeding. They all looked into Haku's room. All the girls and Naruto heard more bangs and Naruto just said, "Looks like they found out." "Found out what." said the girls. "Haku's really a girl and they found out probably...well mabye. Lets see what happened to them before we jump to conclusions.

They all walked upstairs to see all of the boys' noses bleeding. The girls looked into the room and apollogized and shut the door. After all of the boys woke up everyone went to bed and Anko let Naruto sleep with her tonight because Haku took his room. The two other jonin were wondering what that was all about but decided to ask later.

* * *

><p><span>That Night<span>

Naruto not too long ago, snuck out of the house after everyone fell asleep and went into the night. He was planning on finding Gato's mansion and taking some of his money and seeing if he could find anything else that looked very valuable.

About an hour later, Naruto found it and snuck in at the top. He crawled through a window and came into a room and found that he was in a large room. It has to be Gato's. He started to look around and he finally found a large vault behind a picture of the now dead billionare. In it he found a dozens of dimonds, rubies, and emeralds, and 50,000,000,000 ryo and sealed it all in a scroll that was for money only.

He also found a few scrolls full of bloodline jutsus for Shoton (Crystal Release), Yoton (Lava Release), and Ranton (Storm Release). _'Hm, I have copied all of these, but I only have atleast 1 of each. This will be useful for me.' _thought Naruto. He then closed the vault and put the picture back and decided to search around a little more. He didn't find anything else useful so he left.

He arrived back at the house and sneaked back in and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><span>Next Morning<span>

When Naruto woke up he went into the woods to look at the scrolls he got last night.

He opened the Shoton scroll first.

_Shoton Jutsus_

_1. __Shoton: Suisho To (Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Blade)_

_-Hand Seals: Horse → Ox → Boar → Snake_

_-Description: With this technique the user can quickly form a blade made of crystal on the arm, and use it in a manner reminiscent of a tanto. Can be on both arms._

_2. __Shoton: Shuriken Ranbu (Crystal Release: Shuriken Wild Dance)_

_-Hand Seals: Ram_

_-Description: The user surrounds him/herself in crystal particles, condensing them into numerous shuriken which then rain onto the opponent._

_3. Shoton: Hasho Koryu (Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon)_

_-Hand Seals: Boar → Ram_

_-Description: The user crystallises a material in the area, and then turns it into a dragon. It can be used as a means to travel or to attack a target. Several dragons can also be made and manipulated at once._

_4. __Shoton: Omiwatari no Jutsu (Crystal Release: The Gods' Crossings Technique)_

_-Hand Seals: Horse → Monkey → Ram → Boar_

_-Description: User places his/her hand on a surface, creating a long stream of sharp crystals to bind and pierce a target._

_Yoton Jutsus_

_1. __Yoton: Yokai no Jutsu (Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique)_

_-Hand Seals: Dog → Boar → Tiger → Ox → Rat → Bird_

_-Description: The user releases a large amount of lava from their mouth, which spreads into a broad, thin sheet as it travels through the air._

_2. Yoton: Sekkaigyo no Jutsu (Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique)_

_-Hand Seals: Snake_

_-Description: The user expels a large quantity of quicklime from their mouth, which is capable of inflicting damage to an opponent. This ability can also be manipulated in order to restrict the intended target's movements_

_Ranton Jutsus_

_1. Ranton Ōgi: Rankiryū (Storm Release Secret Technique: Demon Dragon Storm)_

_-Hand Seals: Rat → Dragon → Hare → Tiger_

_-Description: The user produces a massive thunder cloud that can infinitely absorb chakra to grow in size and strength. By using different seals while active, the user can summon multiple red pillars of chakra to strike the ground._

_2. Ranton: Reiza Sakasu (Gale Style: Laser Circus)_

_-Hand Seals: Tiger → Dog → Snake → Dragon_

_-Description: This technique creates several beams and shoots them at the enemy._

After reading the scrolls, he decided to wait until he got back to Konoha. He went back to the house just in time for breakfast.

* * *

><p><span>Three Weeks Later<span>

The next three weeks had several things happen. Everyone in the Konoha group helped build the bridge and so did everyone in the village. Tazuna was made leader of the village by vote of the people of the village. Naruto and Anko have been meeting in the forest several times a week to just make out for hours on end. Same with Tsunami. Tsunami had decided to go with the Konoha group mainly because she wanted to be with Naruto and only Naruto and Anko knew that. When the bridge was finished Tazuna named it 'The Great Naruto Bridge' and everyone in the village all made Naruto the hero of the village. Haku also started to call Naruto, Naruto-sama, which he didn't like, but she still called him that.

The Konoha group, Tsunami, and Haku all left at the end of the three weeks and started towards Konoha. Naruto however was going to meet someone who will change his life forever.

* * *

><p><strong>How will Naruto fix Anko's curse seal? Why is Naruto taking the whole body of Zabuza? Who is waiting for him in Konoha? So many questions so little time. Lots of cliff hangers. Hehehehe<strong>

**In the next chapter, we will learn more about Naruto's dojutsu and about his training trip.**

**REVEIW!**


	5. Unexpected Suprises

People talking-"Naruto"

People thinking-_'Naruto'_

Jutsu-"**Rasengan**"

Summon or Tailed Beast Talking-**"Naruto"**

Summon or Tailed Beast Thinking-_**'Naruto'**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Unexpected Surprises<strong>

Konoha/Front Gate

The Konoha group with their two other companions arrived at the front gates of Konoha after leaving Wave two two ago. They showed the guards their ID's and they let them pass. They tried to get Tsunami and Haku to state their business but Kakashi told them that they were with us. They then walked towards the Hokage Tower.

When they walked in there they saw the Hokage as usual sitting in a chair reading his little orange book and his shadow clones doing the paperwork. "Hokage-sama, were back from our mission to Wave." said Kakashi while walking in.

"AHH,...Oh sorry so give your report then." said the hokage, a little scared. "O.K. then our first encounter was with chunnin missing ninja and after they were defeated Naruto cut off there heads and sealed them in a scroll for their bounties. We then encountered Zabuza Momochi who was then taken away by a fake hunter ninja. Just after they left, Naruto blacked out when something hit Naruto in the back of the neck. We then went to the client's house where Naruto woke up after two days. Then by the end of the week, Zabuza then attacked us again and he was later killed by Naruto. Then Gato appeared with all of his hired bandits who were all pushed away by some jutsu that Naruto used. After that Naruto then killed Gato with his sword and then threw the lifeless body into the river below. The bridge was finished and Naruto was named the village hero. The fake hunter ninja came with us after strucking a deal with Naruto. Also the daughter of the client came with us. I guess that they want to join Konoha. Also Naruto for some reason won't tell any of us why he sealed the full body of Zabuza into a scroll. That is all." Kakashi explained.

"O.K. then now all of you are dismissed except Naruto, Tsunami, and Haku." the Hokage said and the ones that weren't called left.

"O.k then Haku we need to find you a place to live. You can't be a shinobi until you have gained our full trust. So I'll place you in some hotel and you will be under watch by ANBU. You may be dismissed." the Hokage said and Haku left.

"Tsunami, you are just a civilian and you will live..." the Hokage said until Naruto stoped him. "She will live with me at my place." "O.K. then you will live with Naruto. You are dismissed alwell." said the Hokage and she left leaving Naruto and the Hokage.

"O.K. then Naruto I have a few questions for you and I also have a few thing to tell you. So the questions first. Why did you let Haku and Tsunami join Konoha? Why did you let Tsunami live with you? Why did you seal Zabuza's body into a scroll?" questioned the Hokage.

"I'll answer them in order. Haku was just being used as a tool by Zabuza. Tsunami came with us because she wanted to be with me and that also answers your second question. Finally I sealed Zabuza for a reason that I will tell you later in the future." answered Naruto. The Hokage nodded and then began to tell Naruto what he has to tell him.

"O.K. first of all I need you to meet someone who has recently come here. You may now come in." and when the Hokage said that the door opened to reveal a very beautiful woman.

When the said person came in she looked to be about 23 years old. She had very bright green eyes. Auburn colored hair that is ankle length has a little bit in a knot at the top of her head. She had bangs that covered her right eye and she had on blue lipstick. She wore a long sleeve blue dress that went all the way down to her ankles. She wore a light blue ANBU sytle shoes. She also had on blue nail polish and a very sizeable bust. Everyone even Sasuke thought that she was very beautiful.

"Hello Naruto my name is Mei Terumi, the Fifth Mizukage." She said and Naruto said, "Hello Mizukage-sama." he said and bowed. "Oh no just call me Mei as I don't want to be called in such a manner by my future fiance." she said with a very happy smile. "Yes Mei...WAIT DID YOU JUST SAY THAT I'M YOUR FIANCE." she nodded and Naruto just fainted on the spot. "Hehehehe, I guess I should have told him about it slowly. The Hokage nodded.

After about an hour Naruto woke up and asked "When and how did this happen?" "Well both of our parents met each other in Mist. I was 10 at the time and you were yet to be born. They all signed the paper that I was to marry you when you were 12 and I was 23 years old." she explained to the now shocked Naruto.

"O.K. nice to meet you Mei-heme." he said causing a blush to appear on her face. He then turned to the Hokage and asked, "What else did you want to talk to me about Oji-san?"

"Well I would like to go ahead and tell you that you are to move into your father's compound. Also I would like you both to come with me to the council chamber and discuss some other things.

* * *

><p><span>Council Chambers<span>

Everyone was gathered in the room all waiting for the the Hokage to arrive. He finally did arrive along with two other people behind him.

"Why have you summoned us Hokage-sama?" asked Hiashi Hyuga. Everyone else also turned to the Hokage waiting for him to answer. "I have gathered you all here to discuss a few things about a certain someone in the village." He finally answered. "Who is it Hokage-sama and who are those two people behind you?" asked Inoichi Yamanaka.

"The person that we will be talking about is Naruto Uzumaki the person that all civilians hate." the Hokage said. "YOU MEAN THAT...BOY!" said all of the civilians. "What is it that we need to know about the boy Hokage-sama?" asked Hiashi.

"Well first off, you all know he went on an eight year training trip with Itachi and Mikoto Uchiha. Well the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, Kisame Hoshigaki. He has revealed to me what his strength is, which I'll show you later. Well it turns out that he has been given a bloodline that is so powerful that it can copy anything even other bloodlines." he explained. "Bring him here so we can speak with him about this." said Homaru.

"Well he is already here as he was the one of the people that came with me." he said and he brought Naruto up. Tsume stared hungrily at Naruto while trying to not jump on him. _'He looks very feral looking and has a very muscular body. I want him to fuck all night long." _thought Tsume.

"The other person that I have brought with me is Mei Terumi, the Fifth Mizukage." after he said that most of the council was in an uproar as to why they brought another kage into the council chambers. "Because I let her and she is also here because she is a part of an arranged marrage. Would anyone like to guess?" the Hokage said.

Sakuya Haruno stood up and spoke, "It has to be Sasuke Uchiha because he is the only one worthy enough to marry her." All of the civilian council members all nodded there heads. "It's not him." Shikaku Nara stood up and said, "I'm guessing that it's Naruto there." and Naruto, Mei, and the Hokage all nodded. "Naruto's parents and Mei's parents both signed the papers to have them married in the future." the Hokage said. "Who are Naruto's parents anyway?" asked Inoichi. "His parents names are Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage." replied the Hokage.

Nearly everyones eyes went wide at the proclomation and one civilian coucil member said, "That demon can't be related to the fourth and..." the rest of the council was shoked to find that a sword was poking out of the mans chest. The sword went back and the man fell to the ground all to see Naruto standing there wiping the mans blood onto the mans clothing. "Hokage-sama he just killed a council member, he should be executed for such treson." said Sakuya. "I won't do anything besides he broke one of my laws that said that anyone who calls Naruto a demon is to be killed on the spot." the Hokage said and the rest of the council shuts up in defeat.

"Is there anything else that we should know?" said Koharu. "Yes Naruto Uzumaki will be moving into his father's compound and he will become part of the CRA." "How many Oji-san?" asked Naruto. "You will have to have at least 20 women." answere the Hokage. "Now we have to pick the best women to be with him." said Homaru. "No you won't have to bother as I will chose who will be with me. You will not be forcing anyone to marry me. Got that." he said flaring killing intent that even made the Hokage sweat a little. Everyone nodded and he stopped releasing his kiling intent. "Do you already have anyone that you will marry in the near future?" asked Inoichi. "Yes. They are: my future wife Mei, Anko Mitarashi, and Tsunami." he said.

"Naruto-san what bloodlines have you copied so far and does your eye have any side affect that will cause damage to you?" asked Shikaku. "So far I have copied the Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan, and the Rinnegan. My eyes have no side affects and it also causes the other bloodlines that I copy to also lose there bad side affects." he answered to the Nara clan head who then asked,"What can the Mangekyo Sharingan and the Rinnegan do?" "Well the Mangekyo Sharingan is the evolved form of the Sharingan and has better abilities but the side affect of using it too much is complete blilndness. The Rinnegan is so powerful that people only people at random can obtain it. A Sharingan can eventually get to the Rinnegan but there is no known person to do that." was his reply. Then after that there were a few moments of silence.

The Hokage then stood up and said, "That is all then the council is dismissed." He said and the council began to leave. Tsume then came up to Naruto and asked, "Naruto-san can I ask you for something." "Sure." "I was wondering if you could add my daughter, Hana, to become part of you harem if you want her to."she asked. "I'll have to speak with her later on and it will be her decision to join. But not right now though as I have a few thing that I need to take care of." She nodded and then left.

"So Mei-heme what would you like to do?" Naruto asked and she thought for a moment. "We could go on a date and then go to your new house and talk about each other. Is that O.K. with you Naruto-kun?" she said and Naruto said, "Sure. Now where do you want to go." "Let's just go get some ramen. I heard that it was your favorite." Mei said looking at him. "Sure why not." they then left and went to the ramen shop.

They went in and Naruto said, "Ayame-neechan, old man, you here?" he asked but he was hit with a ladel and he found that Ayame was glaring at him. "Only one person is allowed to call us that and that is Naruto. Since he went missing eight years ago, he is probably dead." Ayame said with anger in her voice. "I'm suprised that you don't remember me or what I looked like nee-chan." Naruto said waiting for her to answer. She then had a look of shock and then she jumped over the counter and takled Naruto to the ground and kept saying Naruto-kun over and over.

"O.K. then nee-chan you can get off now. And where is the old man?" he asked and Ayame got off while saying, "He got sick and had to stay from work until he got better." and then went back behind the counter to take their order. "I'll just have two pork ramen." Naruto said and Mei just said, "One shrimp ramen for me." "So Naruto-kun, whos the girl that your with?" Ayame asked and Naruto replied, "She's Mei Terumi, the Fifth Mizukage, and my fiance." Ayame was eating a few noodles when she heard that and she nearly choaked on them.

"How long have you known Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked shocked that Naruto actually has a fiance. "I didn't know about until earlier this morning." he answered. "Oh. O.K. then here's your ramen." she said happily. "Thanks." they both said and began to eat. They paid for the ramen when they got trough eating and left. They were both going to go to Naruto's new place unitl Naruto remembered that he had to let Tsunami know that he moved. "I'll be right back O.K." "O.K. I'll be at the compound then." said Mei and Naruto quickly ran to find Tsunami.

He found her near his and Itachi's appartment and he ran up to her. "Hey Tsunami." "Oh hey Naruto-kun, did something happen?" she asked and Naruot answered, "Yeah, I moved to a new place so I'm going to get us there." "O.K. then lets go." and with that said Naruto grabed her shoulder and used shunshin to get to his new house.

* * *

><p><span>Naruto's New House<span>

When they got there they saw Mei waiting for them near the front gate. "Why aren't you inside yet?" Naruto asked and Mei said, "It has a blood seal on it so only you can open it. And who is this?" she asked looking at Tsunami. "This is Tsunami she is one of the people that I mentioned that will be one of my wives." he said and Mei nodded.

"Who is she Naruto-kun?" Tsunami asked. "Her name is Mei Terumi, she is the Fifth Mizukage and my fiance." he answered and she bowed to Mei when she realized that she was the Mizukage. "My apologizes Mizukage-sama." she said befor rising. "Oh please just call me Mei." Mei replied and then looked at Naruto. "So are you going to open the gate or not?" she asked and Naruto walked up to the gate and swiped some blood onto the seal.

The seal started to glow and the gate opened and they walked through the gate and up the front door. It was a two story building that seemed fairly long. They then went to see what was inside. They first walked into a large room that seemed to be the den. They then went into the next room and it was the kitchen and the dinning room that could hold at least 20 people at once in the next room. They then go down the hallway and by a series to doors. It was a hallway that was shaped like a **T**. It had 20 bedrooms with a door in each room that led to a bathroom each door was labeled with a number from 1 to 20. They then went up the stairs and there were only two doors. One door led to a bathroom that was larger than the rest of the one's in the house. The other room was the largest of all the other room as it took up most of the second floor.

It was the master bedroom. It had a King bed that looked like it could hold up to three people. There were dressers on the left of the bed. On the right of the bed was a bookshelf that took up the entire wall. It had scrolls probably for jutsus on every shelf. _'So there is enough room for 22 women with eight on the bottom, twelve in the middle and two with me in here. I know Mei is going to have to be in here, so that leaves only one more in here. I'll wait until more girls join my harem and then decide who will be my other main companion.' _thought Naruto.

They then went downstairs and went to the back door. When they opened the door they walked into a yard that had more flowers than at the Yamanaka flower shop. Then they noticed another gate at the other side of the yard and they walked up to it. Naruto pushed it open and they went through the gate. They then came across a large training ground that looked like it had never been used. Later they went back to the house and Tsunami chose door 8 and settled in. Mei was about to go into room 1 but Naruto grabed her arm before she could go in. "Oh no you don't. You are going to be with me in the master bedroom." he said. "O.K." she replied and they walked up the stairs and went into the room. When they got in the bed they began to talk. But as they were talking they began to have the urge to make love to each other.

_**'Hmmm, mabye I should heat things up a bit. Hehehehehe.' **_Kyuubi thought so Naruto wouldn't hear.

**Lemon Warning**

Naruto and Mei tackled each others lips and began a tounge war. Their tounges were tring to take dominance over the other, but Naruto won and he began to probe in the new territory. Naruto and Mei separated to take a breath and Naruto then took his shirt off and Mei took of her blue dress leaving her in a blue bra and a light blue skirt. Naruto then started to kiss down her neck then her colar bone, and then right above her large breasts.

Naruto then undid her bra and her breasts flopped around after being free. Naruto began to sqeeze both nipples making them harder. Mei began to moan in pleasure as Naruto sucked on her right nipple. Naruto then started to remove the rest of Mei's clothing and he did the same to himself leaving them both completely naked.

Naruto then made a trail of kisses from her breast all the way down to her waist. Naruto then started to lick her pussy and she sreamed in pleasure and then just started to moan as he continued. He brought her legs up over his shoulders and she wrapped Naruto's head in her legs making him lick deeper into her pussy which made her moan in even more pleasure. When he decided that that was enough, Mei then flipped them over and began to lick Naruto's dick. She then started to go with a slow blowjob and then it went to a fast deepthroat and she did it like it was nothing. "I-I-I'm cumming." he said and Mei just went faster and he cummed.

Naruto then turned them both around with Mei on the bottom and Naruto over her. He then thrusted into her hard and he noticed that he broke her hymen. _'Looks like I took her virginity, too bad that she won't take mine.'_ Later on, "I'm cumming." he said. "Me too." she said with a moan. And they both cummed. They then turned around where she then put her pussy over his dick and she went down. He grabbed her hips to keep her steady while she just rocked on his dick. Her breasts kept flopping around as she was fucked. She kept moving her hips very fast and Naruto felt like his dick was about to break. "I-I'm cumming Mei-heme." he said with a slight stutter. "Me too Naruto-kuuuun." she replied with a moan.

Then they both went to the bathroom to continue. Naruto and Mei went into the shower and Mei turned it on. Naruto put her up against the wall with her back to him. He shoved his dick into her ass and Mei screamed as he began to fuck her ass. "F-F-Fuc-c-k h-h-hard-der. F-Fuc-c-ck f-fast-ter." she stuttered out between each moan and he did what he was told. "I'm cumming!" he yelled and he went faster and he cummed. Naruto then picked up Mei and they laid on the bed with Naruto on the botton and Mei on his chest.

"Mei am I your first?" Naruto asked and Mei's answer was, "Yes you were Naruto-kun. Am I your first?" "I'm sorry Mei your my second." he replied. "Who was it with?" "Anko Mitarashi. Is that still O.K." "Yes."

"I love you Mei-heme." Naruto said.

"I love you too Naruto-kun." Mei replied.

They then fell asleep not knowing that Tsunami was outside watching the whole thing go down. She rushed back to her room before they noticed her.

**Lemon End**

* * *

><p><span>Next Morning<span>

Naruto woke up and saw that it was morning. He got out of bed trying to not wake up Mei. He walked into the bathroom to clean himself but mainly to get rid of the smell of sex. When he got out he wrote a note that said.

_Morning Mei-heme, I had to go out for a while and I might not return for seveal hours. I have to go see the daughter of that woman the Inuzuka clan head you know the one that asked me to after that council meeting. Anyway, to go ahead and let you know, since we didn't use any protection last night and all those times I cummed into you, you are most likely to get pregnant. But don't try to make sure until a couple of months before you see a doctor O.K. Well bye and see you when I get back._

He then put the note on the nightstand on Mei's side and covered Mei up. He then left his property and made his way towards the Inuzuka Compound.

* * *

><p><span>Inuzuka Coumpound<span>

Naruto finally arrived at the compound and was at the front door. He knocked on it and the door opened to reveial Tsume the clan head. "Oh Naruto you came. Why don't you just come in." Tsume said. "O.K. then. Hana is home I take it." Naruto said while walking in. "Yeah she is but she's probably in her room. You can sit on the couch while I go get her." Tsume said as Naruto sat down. She disappeared in the hall to get to her daughters room. Naruto however was unaware of the plan that Tsume and Hana were planing.

Tsume walked into Hana's room and closed the door and saw Hana laying on her bed. "He's here." Tsume said at the now grinning Hana. "So when do we start?" Hana said sitting up. "Now." Tsume replied and Hana asked "And what about the runt, he won't be interupting us will he?" "No he went on a mission that will take a few days so lets get going before he gets suspitious about us." Tsume answered and she nodded and they both left the room.

When they entered the room they saw Naruto with his jacket off showing his muscles that were under is tight t-shirt. They both thought simotaniously, _'Danm he is practicly a god looking like that.' _and they then snapped out of it and walked towards Naruto. They then took a seat on each side of him. "Hey Naruto can you help us with something in my moms room, we need you to do something that we can't do." Hana asked Naruto polietly. "Sure." he replied and he followed him to Tsume's room.

When Naruto went into the room he heard the door slam behind him and he was tackled to the ground by Tsume and Hana. They stared at him and Naruto just had that 'I knew this was going to happen' look on his face. "So a treesome or separate?" he asked and they said at the same time, "Treesome." "O.K. then." and they all went onto the bed.

**Treesome Lemon Warning**

Naruto began to kiss Tsume and took off Tsume's shirt and she wore no bra. _'No bra, they were planning this, I just know it.' _thought Naruto as he began to massage her breasts. Tsume began to moan. Hana was already topless aswell and was behind Naruto taking off his shirt and she began to kiss down his neck. Naruto then laid Tsume down and took off her pants and panties. Hana took off all of her clothing while Naruto began to lick Tsume's pussy. Tsume began to moan but they were quieted by her licking Hana's pussy and she moaned.

When Tsume and Hana both cummed, Naruto then laid down and Hana took off the rest of his clothes. Tsume then placed her pussy over Naruto's dick and she went down hard onto it. Hana put her pussy over Naruto's mouth and he started to lick her pussy. Both Hana and Tsume were kissing each other while Tsume rode his dick. They separated and started to rub there breasts and as Tsume rode faster, Naruto licked faster. Tsume and Hana let out screams of pleasure as Naruto cummed into Tsume's pussy which also caused her to cum and Hana cummed into Naruto's face.

Hana and Naruto got into a doggy position and Naruto started to pound into her. Tsume was having her pussy licked by Hana who was getting pounded. Naruto went as fast as he could and a few minutes later he cummed into Hana's pussy. Naruto's dick wasn't hard as much so Naruto sat back and watched Hana and Tsume go at it.

Tsume and Hana had their pussies together and they were moving their hips wildly. They kept making loud screams everytime their pussies rubbed againt eachother at certain area. They both cummed and they let out a loud moan. They then noticed that Naruto's dick was now ready. But before they got to him he made a shadow clone that was naked just like them. Hana got to the real Naruto while Tsume got to the clone.

The real Naruto had Hana in a position where Hana was upright and Naruto was holding up her legs spreading her pussy out. Naruto shoved his dick into her pussy and started to fuck her and Naruto just kepted kissing Hana's neck. The clone was standing on the floor holding Tsume who had her legs wraped around Naruto's waist. Naruto was kissing her so the moans weren't able to escape Tsume's mouth. Naruto was thrusting into her very fast and the sound of skin hitting skin could be heard throughout the room.

"F-F-fuc-ck m-me h-h-hard-der. F-F-Fast-ter." both girls moaned out. "I'M CUMMING." said both Naruto's starting to go faster. Both Naruto's cummed and both girls let out screams of pleasure.

**Lemon End**

The clone then set Tsume back down on the bed and poofed out of existence. Naruto laid down and Tsume laid to his left and Hana to his right. Naruto covered all of them up and they just rested in silence not knowing that a certain someone watch the whole thing the second he got home._'Looks like I got some blackmail on my sister and mom. Hehehehehehehe.' _thought the mysterious person.

The person was about to move until he saw that Naruto was looking right at him and he nudged both girls and they looked at the same direction as him. Both Inuzuka girl's faces turned red out of anger towards the boy. "KIIIIIIIIBAAAAAAA! WE ARE BOTH GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS! YOU GOT THAT!" both girls said and the now known Kiba just said, "Y-Y-Yes." and he then just ran to his room scared at what they might do to him.

They then got up and dressed themselves. "That was a really great time Naruto-kun we should do it again sometime." said Hana. "Yeah we should but not for awhile. Anyway, did ya'll use protection before we started?" Naruto asked and both girls nodded yes. "O.K. then and ya'll can move into my new house when your ready to." he said handing them directions to his house. "Well see ya later." he said and opened the door. "Bye Naruto-kun!" they both yelled before Naruto closed the door.

After an hour of walking, Naruto stood in front of training ground 44. He jumped over the gate and headed towards the tower in the middle of the training ground. When he got there he walked in and saw a purple blur come towards him so he got ready to catch it. He caught and was greeted by a kiss from none other than Anko.

"Hey foxy-kun why are you here?" Anko said while kissing him again but more passionate. "I just came to let you know some thing that have recently happened." Naruto replied. "What?" Anko asked. "Well first of all because of my bloodline I have to have atleast 20 wives." Naruto explained. "So how many do you have right now and who are they?" Anko questioned. "So far I have 5 and they are Mei Terumi, Tsume and Hana Inuzuka, Tsunami and you." he said and Anko just made out with him for 5 minutes before she stopped.

"O.K. then I know all of them but this Mei chick so who is she?" Anko asked after breaking the kiss. "Well she is the Fifth Mizukage and she was made my fiance before I was even born and she was 10 by our parents." Naruto explained. Anko nodded and Naruto also told her, "By the way, since I moved into my parent's house you can come aswell. And luckily there is enough room in the house for 22 girls and me." and Anko vanished in a purple blur and reappeared in about 5 minutes later.

"O.K. then lets get going." said Anko and Naruto just sweatdropped. He grabbed her shoulder and used shunshin to get to his new house.

* * *

><p><span>Naruto's House<span>

Naruto and Anko reappeared in front of a large gate. "Well here we are." he said and Naruto and Anko walked through the gates and went inside the house.

When inside Naruto gave a tour around the house and Naruto told her, "There is only 20 bedrooms on this floor and I said that there was enough room for 22 girls and me but 2 girls can be with me in my bedroom. But Mei has already claimed one spot so someone else will get the other. And to let you know I will decide who is the next one when I get 17 more women that join my harem."

"Your no fun foxy-kun." Anko said while pouting. "So for now you can pick one of these rooms other than number 8 as that one is already taken. O.K." Naruto said and she nodded. She went to the one that was closest to the stairs that led to the next floor. "So you get room 20 then no one else can get that one." Naruto said and Anko nodded and went inside her new room. Naruto then heard the doorbell ring and he went to answer it.

When he opened the door Tsume and Hana were standing looking at him lustfully. "So go ahead and pick your own room and to let you know until I get 22 women, no one but Mei can get the only other spot to be with me on my bed." Naruto explained to them. " So how many do you have currently then Naruto-kun?" Hana asked curiously. "So far counting you two, I already have 5 women. So with that settled you can pick any room 1 to 20 other that 8 and 20 as they are already taken."

Hana and Tsume nodded and they chose a room to be in. Hana chose room 7 and Tsunme chose room 17. Naruto then made a mental not to make sure he bought name plates for each one of the rooms. He then decided to go see Itachi and others and see how they were doing. He told everyone that he was leaving and he also gave each of them a kiss. He saved Mei for last and when he went up he saw that Mei was still asleep but i looked like she woke up and read the not but fell back asleep.

"Mei-heme, time to wake up now." he said rubbing her cheek. Mei started to stir and opened her eyes slightly and she saw Naruto and her eyes opened wide like. "Hey there Foxy how are you doing?" she asked before she kissed Naruto. "Oh I'm just going to go out again to see some friends of mine that I haven't seen in awhile. So bye and stay awake this time as three more are now here." Naruto said and Mei nodded then getting dressed.

Naruto then left the house and walked throught the streets towards Itachi's appartment. It took him about 20 minutes to reach the appartment building. He went up to the floor that they lived on and knocked on Itachi's door first. The door opened and Naruto saw Itachi looking like he hadn't slept in a couple of days. "Oh hey Naruto how are you doing these days?" Itachi said while yawning at the end.

"Oh nothing much just got 5 girls so far to be my wives for the CRA. And I still need atleast 15 more." Naruto said and Itachi started to laugh. "Hahahahaha, sucks to be you even though you get a lot of girls." Itachi laughed out. "I know but still having to keep them all happy it's going to drive me insane." Naruto complained. Naruto then asked, "Why do you look so tired?" and Itachi's response was I've been getting mission after mission of S-rank missions everyday. I barely get enough sleep."

"O.K. then by the way is Mikoto-chan in her appartment right now?" Naruto asked and Itachi nodded and Naruto said bye to him and walked next door. He then knocked on the door and the door opened to reveal a very exposed Mikoto. "M-Mikoto-c-chan w-why a-a-are y-you d-dressed like t-that." Naruto said while Mikoto just grabed Naruto and pulled him into the room.

**Yet another Lemon**

She shoved Naruto to the bed and locked the door. "Mikoto-chan what are you doing?" Naruto said half knowing what it was going to be. "Naruto I fell in love with you when that training trip was almost finished. Now I'm tired of waiting Naruto-kun, and I want you so badly so please do this for me." she said and Naruto just nodded yes and Mikoto jumped onto him and started a tounge war with him but Mikoto won the battle and explored the new territory.

Naruto at the time was ripping off Mikoto's clothing. When he tore her bra off, her breasts wobbled when they reached freedom. Naruto then broke the kiss and Naruto then began to squeeze her nipples and she moaned Naruto was already left in a pair of underwear when he began to suck on her right nipple. She arched back every other time he bit the nipple. He did the same to the other aswell.

Both of them then stood up and they took of the rest of their clothing and Naruto grabed Mikoto and pressed her up against the window with her breasts pressing up against the window and Naruto was thrusting in and out of her pussy and Mikoto just screamed in lust and pleasure as he kept going faster everytime he thrusted into her. When he cummed into her she screamed and she also cummed.

Naruto then put her on the ground and they were in the doggy position and Naruto teased her for a little bit. She kept telling him to go in but he ignored him and kept teasing her. After a couple more minutes he trusted into her hard and fast and she screamed in pleasure. He then cummed into her and they both moaned in pleasure.

Naruto and Mikoto staid in the same position as Naruto then took his dick and placed it at her ass. "Are you sure you want me to Mikoto-chan. It's going to be very painful." Naruto said and he only got a nod from her. He then thrusted into her and Mikoto thought, _'So big.' _and the part of the body from her head to her breasts were rubbing against the floor as he kept thrusting. "I-I'm c-c-cummi-i-ing." Naruto said and Mikoto just said, "Go as fast and as hard as you can." and he did so and he cummed into her and she arched back and she let out one final scream.

**Lemon End (Final Lemon)**

They both climbed back onto the bed and Naruto used Mikoto's big breasts as pillows. They fell asleep and they knew that they had some explaining to do to Itachi as he was the only one here at the time. But really, Itachi didn't need an explanation as he was hoping that his mom would find love in someone that will hold her until death and not harm her. Itachi hearing everything just watched the TV unfazzed by the fact that Naruto just had sex with his mom. He then fell asleep peacefully.

At sunset Naruto and Mikoto woke up and got dressed. "You can come over to my new house to live if you want to be with me." Naruto asked and Mikoto's response was, "Of course I would love to and to let you go ahead and know, I did use protection before we started." "O.K. then so are you ready to go then?" Naruto asked. She nodded and Naruto used Shunshin to get to the house

* * *

><p><span>Naruto's house<span>

They both appeared and walked in. He told her about the samething that he told the other times about the rooms. When he finished she chose room number 13 and got settled in. After saying goodnight to everyone downstairs, he went upstairs. When he opened the door he saw that Mei was in a blue silk nightgown with her bra and panties on under it. "Where were you?" Mei asked and Naruto replied, "Well it turned out that Mikoto loved me and we had our alone time that's all."

"Oh, O.K. then everythings fine." she said as she walked to the bed. "Hey Mei, I've been meaning to ask but what are you going to do about your job?" Naruto asked and Mei just giggled. "Don't worry Foxy, I was only in office for three years and my successor is doing the job." Naruto then smiled in relief and they both went to sleep.

Not knowing that people that love him or hate him are coming his way.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry you guys. I know that this took along time but I've been depressed lately and I got out of it when I went to my cousins wedding.<strong>

**There has been a replacement in the harem. Koyuki has been replaced by Karin. I'm sorry but I can't think of any way to get them together. So these are the people int the harem.**

**Mei, Yugito, Temari, Anko, Kurenai, Samui, Female Haku, Kin, Hana, Female Kyuubi, Guren, Yugao, Konan, Tsunami, Tsume, Tayuya, Karin, Ino, Mikoto, Mabui, Fuka, and Yoshino.**

**Anyway, if you can. Give me some ideas that I can use to get it where Karin, Fuka, and Guren to be with Naruto. Everyone else is already figured out.**

**Most of these couples though will start in the next seveal chapters. And what does Naruto have in store for the women that will be his. And going to let you know, Kirigakure, Kumogakure, and Sunagakure are currently allies with Konoha.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Before Chunin Days, First Exam

People talking-"Naruto"

People thinking-_'Naruto'_

Jutsu-"**Rasengan**"

Summon or Tailed Beast Talking-**"Naruto"**

Summon or Tailed Beast Thinking-_**'Naruto'**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Before Chunin Days, Part 1<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Hokage's Office<span>

The Hokage was looking at all of the jonin sensei's from teams 7, 8, 9, and 10. Everyother chunin and jonin were in the back of the room. "So what are all of your decisions?" asked the Hokage.

Kakashi Hatake walked up first, "I Kakashi Hatake nominate Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Ino Yamanaka to take the Chunin Exams." he said. He stepped back and a few whispers were heard in the back of the room.

Kurenai Yuhi walked up after Kakashi stepped back, "I Kurenai Yuhi nominate Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga to take the Chunin Exams." she said. She then stepped back and then there was louder whispering in the back of the room.

A man with black, bowl cut shaped hair wearing a green jump suit and a headband around his waist walked up, "I MIGHT GUY NOMINATE MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS ROCK LEE, NEJI HYUGA, AND TENTEN TO TAKE THE CHUNIN EXAMS." he said. He then stepped back and after everyone in the back of the room headache's were gone, they started to talk above a whisper.

Asuma Sarutobi son of the Hokage was the last to walk up, "I Asuma Sarutobi nominate Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Sakura Haruno to take the Chunin Exams." he said. When he stepped back and everyone in the back of the room stood in shock that every genin of all the teams were taking the Chunin Exams.

"Hmm, so all of the Konoha Rookie 12. That is very rare to happen. And here you four go. Give these to your genin or they won't let them take the exams." he said handing them the passports.

Iruka walked up and was about to speak but Kakashi just looked at him and he spoke instead. "Don't worry Iruka, we are jonin and we know that they can handle it so don't try to stop them." he said and walked out. "You are all also dismissed and the Chunin Exams will begin in 3 days." said the Hokage loud enough for Kakashi to hear down the hall.

Kakashi then summoned three small dogs and handed them each a scroll that was to be sent to his team. The dogs then poofed out of existance and he began to walk to Training Ground 7.

* * *

><p><span>Training Ground 7One hour later

Naruto was laying against a tree trunk waiting for Kakashi to get here. Ino was of course laying right beside him holding against his arm and Naruto didn't mind at all. Sasuke was looking like his emo self like always againt another tree trunk.

Kakashi then appeared in a swirl of leaves and looked at his team. "O.K. then you three, I have some good news for you. All three of you will be taking part in the Chunin Exams. It begins in three days so get yourselves ready. Here are your passports and don't lose them or you none of you will get in." he explained and then vanished in another swirl of leaves.

Naruto grabbed Ino and they shunshined to her house. When they arrived Naruto gave Ino a peck on the cheek and vanished in a blazing fire. And meanwhile Sasuke was walking toward his now empty compound with a tick mark on his head. He was angry that the 'dobe' was better than him.

Naruto then arrived in an ally where he was in front of a hooded figure. "Naruto-sama I have some news for you that you will be very interested in." said the hooded figure.

"Before you tell me Kabuto, take off your hood and stop calling me -sama. It makes me fell old." Naruto said to the now identified Kabuto. Kabuto then took off his hood and we see his appearance. He is about 16 years of age with grey hair and he wore glasses.

"Well I found out that Orochimaru is planning on attacking Konoha during the finals of the Chunin Exams and is planning on taking Sasuke Uchiha with him. His main reason is to get Sasuke and kill the Hokage." explained Kabuto. "I have also been able to get two people to become spies for you. Their names are Kin and Tayuya but only Kin will be in the Chunin Exams. Tayuya is one of Orochimaru's personal guards. They both decided to join as women in Otogakure are always mistreated."

"Good and thanks Kabuto and keep me informed about that troublesome snake." Naruto said and Kabuto vanished. Naruto then vanished again in another blazing fire.

* * *

><p><span>Hokage's Office<span>

Naruto appeared in the Hokage's Office in a blazing fire and the Hokage looked up and quickly put his book away. "Oh, Naruto my boy. What can I do you for?" the Hokage asked puzzled.

"Oji-san, I would like to tell you a few thing in private without any ANBU around." he said and the Hokage gave a signal and in the corner of the room an ANBU appeared and they all left. Naruto then put a silence seal and a barrier seal in the room so no one would hear the conversation.

"Well I came to tell you something and ask you something that requires you full permission." Naruto said and he then took a seat. "What is it Naruto-kun?" the Hokage asked.

"Well I'm going to go ahead and tell you that Orochimaru, your former student is planning on attacking Konoha, taking Sasuke with him and killing you in the process." Naruto said. The Hokage just paled at what he was just told. "How do you know this Naruto-kun?" asked the Hokage after he snapped out of shock.

"I have a spy that actually has been able to become his right hand man. So he is able to find out to most of what he is doing." Naruto explained briefly and the Hokage just had an awe struck face. "That is great Naruto-kun. Thanks to your spy we can keep an eye on that snake." the Hokage said.

"Another thing that I wanted to tell you is what I plan on doing with Zabuza's body." Naruto said. The Hokage's ears perked up at that and he stared intently at Naruto. "I plan on using one of the Rinnegan's abilities that can bring back at most 6 souls back from the dead and they can have all of their own abilities along with one of my own. They are all fueled by my chakra but they still have their own chakra to survive off of. They only use mine to use the Rinnegans abilities." Naruto explained.

"So you plan on bringing back Zabuza's body to be used as a weapon. No wonder the Rinnegan is considered the most powerful of the origional 3 dojutsus." the Hokage said and Naruto nodded. "O.K. then what is it that you wanted to ask me?" the Hokage asked.

"Well I need to know if I can take the First, Second, and Fourth Hokages bodies and do the same thing that I'm going to do to Zabuza." Naruto said.

...

...

...

...

"What are you thinking of. Taking their bodies and doing experiments on them is wrong and unhonorable. Why do you think that I would allow this?" the Hokage asked, yelling. "First of all, they won't be apart of any experiment. And as I said they would have full control of what they do. They only come to help me when I'm in serious trouble. They could make Konoha stronger than every other country and hidden village." Naruto explained. "Besides don't you want to see your sensei's, and I want to see my dad. So please Oji-san."

The Hokage went into thinking mode and thought for a moment. _'I do want to see my old sensei's and Naruto would be really hurt if he lost his chance to see his father so why not.' _

"O.K. then Naruto I give you permission to do it but on one condition." the Hokage reasoned. "What's the condition?" Naruto asked. "I have to be in the room when you do the process. Deal?" the Hokage said. "Deal."

* * *

><p><span>Hokage's Grave Shrine<span>

The Hokage and Naruto were getting the formor Hokages bodies and were loading them up. They had already got the First's and Second's bodies and were begining to load up Forth's but they noticed that it was very heavy. "Hey Oji-san, do you know why my dads coffin is very heavy?" Naruto asked

"I'm not sure why he is so heavy but we will find out when we open it." the Hokage replied. They then loaded it up and they then shunshined all of the coffins and themselves to Naruto's basement.

* * *

><p><span>Naruto's HouseSecret Basement

When they arrived at the basement they set the coffins on the floor and began to open them. They opened the First's and it showed his body and it still had his skin on him. "Oji-san how can he possibly still have skin on him. He should only be bones." Naruto said shocked. "Well we keep them preserved so that people can see them with skin instead of just looking at their bones." the Hokage explained. "Oh."

They put the First's body onto a table. They did they same to the second and they opened the Fourth's coffin and to their suprise, there was the Fourth's body and there was also a second body. It was a woman with read hair that went all the way down to her knees. "So thats why it was so heavy but who is she?" Naruto asked.

"She is your mother Naruto-kun. Her name is Kushina Uzumaki." the Hokage said. "So I can revive my mom as well and that will leave only one spot left to have a revived person." Naruto replied.

After the three Hokage's, Kushina's, and Zabuza's were placed on the tables, Naruto was about to begin when the Hokage spoke up. "Naruto-kun could you please explain the whole process to me?" "Sure. The process will make their apperance change but only something will be added." Naruto said as he went to a drawer. He pulls out strange looking black things in different shapes.

"These chakra rods have to be place into their faces and/or bodies like piercings in order to get the chakra from me from far distances. They all regain one power of the Rinnegan and will be given a path name. There are a total of 7 names if you including the name that is given to me." Naruto said pausing to let the Hokage soak it in.

"The Animal Path has the ability to summon many different types of summons. All of the summons will have the Rinnegan aswell. The Asura Path will take the longest to do as it has a mechanical body which it can summon. The Deva Path is the most powerful as it has the ability to repel and attract anything by using gravity but it has to wait a certain amount of time before he can use the abilities again with 5 seconds being the least amount of time. The Human Path has the ability to read the minds of other people but at the concequence of the victim to have their soul taken away. The Naraka Path has the ability to summon the King of Hell who also carries the Rinnegan and the King of Hell can be used to take information by force and can also restore a damaged body to full health but it does not revive the complete dead. The Outer Path which is me has every ability of the other paths and can use the King of Hell to use a jutsu called '**Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique**' which can revive people who have recently died. The Preta Path has the ability to absorb chakra by physical contact and it can also absorb the chakra of a jutsu by holding out his hands." Naruto explained and he let out a large breath from a large explaination.

The Hokage took a couple of minutes to absorb all of that information in. He finally spoke, "Have you decided who what get what path?" the Hokage asked.

"Yes Oji-san I have. The Outer Path can only be me. My dad will be the Deva Path, my mom will be the Animal Path, the First Hokage will be the Naraka Path, the Second Hokage will be the Preta Path,Zabuza will be the Asura Path and the other one I do not have someone to be at the moment." Naruto finished and the Hokage nodded in approval.

Naruto then turned around and began the process on Kushina first. He implanted three peircings on each of her ears, two on her nose and three on each shoulder. He then made a few handsigns and then chakra started to surround both Naruto and Kushina's body. After a few minutes the chakra disappeared and there was silence. Naruto took a deep breath and Kushina's eyes opened and she began to look around.

When her eyes fell onto Naruto she turned red with anger and attacked him. "How could you do this to our son you idiot! I hate you Minato!" She yelled while trying to hit Naruto. The Hokage quickly grabbed her and she started to calm down. When she was completely calm she looked behind her to see who grabbed her. To her suprise she said, "Hogake-sama?" and the Hokage just nodded.

"You are not the Hokage. He is much younger looking than you with brown hair. Who are you?" she said glaring daggers at him. "Kushina-chan you have been dead for over 12 years so of course I would have aged over that time." the Hokage said and Kushina had a look of horror and confusion."How did I die Hokage-sama?" she asked. "Childbirth and the unsealing of the Kyuubi. You were able to hold on just to say goodbye to your son with Minato before you feel to the ground lifeless." he said and she broke down crying.

"What happend to our son?" she said when she stopped crying. "Why don't you just look behind you to find out." the Hokage replied and Kushina turned around to see the person who she attacked when she 'woke up'. When she realized that it was Naruto when she looked at his cheeks. "Naruto-kun you look like a chibi version of your father." she said and she hugged him to death which caused him to have a hard time to breath.

When she let go of him she turned to ask the Hokage, "Then where is Minato-kun at?" "Right here." said Naruto pointing at the body of Minato. She walked over to his body and started to make small muffled sounds. Naruto and the Hokage placed a hand onto her shoulder and Naruto spoke. "Don't worry Kaa-san, I'm about to do the samething that I did to you to revive him. Also you might want to look at yourself in the mirror." Kushina walked to the mirror on the wall to look at herself. She was a little shocked at all of the peircings on her face and she then felt her shoulders and noticed some more on them.

"What are these Naruto-kun?" she asked. "I'll tell you when I revive the other four that I'm going to bring back so you have to wait awile." Naruto said and she nodded. "So now I have to get back to work on them. Hey mom I'm going to need your help to bring back Zabuza because he will take awhile to bring back." Naruto said and she walked over to the body of Zabuza. And they began to work.

Naruto pulled out a scapel and cut open his body. He took out all of the organs except the heart and lungs. He started to but gears and wires throughout his entire body. When he was done, he stiched the body back up and then pulled out some more peircings. He put five in his left ear and two in his right. He put one through the brings of his nose and three on his chin. He told Kushina to step back and he performed the same hand signs. They both glowed and after a few minutes the glow stopped.

Zabuza opened his eyes and he looked around wondering where he was. _'Where am I? I thought I died on that bridge when that blonde headed kid killed me.' _he thought. When his eyes fell onto Naruto he went to grab his sword but found that it wasn't there. So instead he looked at him and asked, "Where are we and I thought you killed me on that bridge?" "I revived you and you have been dead for awhile but not that long. You are now connected to me and you are kept alive by you having a little bit of my chakra. You having some of my chakra gives you one of my abilities. You are the Asura Path and your body has gone through the most change as your body is mostly a machine now. You can summon mechanical machines to put on your body or you can grow out of your body to attack." Naruto replied.

Zabuza nodded and looked in the mirror and was about to speak but Naruto said that he will tell him later and Zabuza nodded.

Naruto did the same process on the three formor Kages. The First and Second Hokage were the hardest to explain to.

When the First Hokage woke up he got up and looked at everyone in the room. When he saw his brother's body on the table lifeless, he got up to attack. He went into a defensive stance and said, "Where is Sarutobi and what have you done to my brother?"

The current Hokage walked up to him slowly while speaking. "Shodamie-sama you and your brother have been dead for a very long time. It's me Sarutobi just that I have grown old so please trust me." the Shodamie thought for a moment and nodded. The exact same thing happened but it was easier since the Shodamie was there to help explain.

Their percings were also different that the others. The Shodamie had four peircings on his left ear, one in his nose, two in his lip, one on his tounge and two through his chest. The Nidamie, the Shodamie's brother, had seven in his right ear, two in each forearm, one on each shoulder, and one though his chin. Naruto decided to tell them everything after he finished his dad.

Naruto put three in his chest, three in each ear, two through his chin, and four though his bottom lip. When he woke up he couldn't beleive that he was alive. And he nearly fainted when he saw that the two former Hokages were revived. He cried with joy when he was Kushina standing with full life and when he saw Naruto he couldn't believe his eyes. "Naruto is that you?" he asked. Naruto nodded and his dad replied, "You look just like a me only smaller." he said while laughing.

After the greeting were done Naruto then began to explaine what has happened to them. "So as you know you have all been revived by the power of the Rinnegan as you all have it yourselves. This has happened because you are all kept alive by you having a little bit of my chakra that comes from the Rinnegan I have. You also each gain a main ablility that is unique from each of you. My mom is the Animal Path with grants her the ability to have many differnt summons that can also use the Rinnegan. Zabuza here is the Asura Path which gives him the ability to summon mechanical parts out of his body to use as attacks and defences. You Shodamie-sama are the Naraka Path which gives you the ability to summon the King of Hell which you can use for interagation but at the price of the person be dead afterward and you can also bring someone who is nearly dead, not completely dead, back to full health. You Nidamie-sama are the Preta Path which gives you the ability to absorb chakra by physical touch of someone and even by absorbing chakra from any jutsu itself. No one is the Human path who can read the minds of anyone but at the cost of the victim losing his soul. My dad is the Deva Path who is the most powerful of the five of you and the Human Path. You have the ability to control gravity in different ways. You five and the Human Path are what is called the 'Six Paths of Pain'. I'm the Outer Path which has all of your abilities." Naruto said taking a few moments of a break to let them soak it in.

"The black peircings you all have is what lets you get the chakra from my body. I also have chakra rods but only one is exposed." he said and Naruto took off his shirt to reveil the chakra rod that was just barely exposed. "The rest of them are connected to it and they are spread out through my body. You all still have your own abilities aswell. That is all that I have to explain and you may ask any questions if you want." Naruto said and he put his shirt back on.

Naruto then took out a scroll and undid the seal. Out came Zabuza's sword. Naruto picked it up and handed it to Zabuza who thanked him. He noticed that it looked new and shiny so he knew that Naruto got it fixed.

"Hey old man since I'm back your probably going to have me take back the office to get away from that paperwork." Minato said. The current Hokage said, "No that won't be neccesary as I already found a way to get out of doing it thanks to Naruto here. It turns out that all I have to do is use shadow clones." and at that, all of the former Hokage just banged their head on the ground for not thinking of such a loophole. Everyone else laughed at them when they started to call themselves a baka.

They finally stopped and the Sandamie spoke. "Right now I will summon an ANBU agent to summon all of the people on the Shinobi side only to tell them all that has happend as they are more understandible than the elders and the civilan side. So we will all shunshin over to the office and tell them." They all nodded and everyone used their own form of shunshin.

* * *

><p><span>Hokage's Office<span>

They all arrived and the Sandaime told the five revived people to go into the private room until he said to come out. They all nodded and they walked into the room. He summoned an ANBU and told him to gather all of the clan heads. "Hai." the ANBU said and vanished.

Twenty minutes later, all of the clan head arrived at the same time. "Yes Hokage-sama what is it that you wanted to tell us?" asked Inoichi Yamanaka. The Hokage made several handsigns and the room glowed and they all new that he made the room soundproof and sightproof. "Well I could only tell you first as you all question me the least and don't do anything like the elders and the civilian side. So please sit down.

"Is it about Naruto Hokage-sama?" asked Choza Akimichi. "Well sort of you just have to see. You can come in now and the door to the private room opened and out came five people. Four of which they were suprised to see but they didn't know Zabuza much. "How are you four still alive?" asked Hiashi Hyuga with suprise.

"Well Naruto here used the power of the Rinnegan to revive them." the Hokage answered. Shibi Aburame being the calmest of the clan head spoke up. " Tell us everything that you are willing to tell Naruto-san."

Naruto then explained to them about the revival process and what they get from it. Like the things from the Rinnegan, the different types of Paths, and the black chakra rods. After the explaination was done they all had looks of both joy and fear. Joy for having all of the former Hokages back and fear because if they mess with Naruto, he could have them defend him as he controls them.

"Naruto-kun, just to let you know. Don't revive me when I die. O.K." the Sandamie said and Naruto nodded.

"O.K. then now we must let the rest of the village know but they can't let them know that Naruto was the one to revive them for it would cause people to believe that Naruto had stole their bodies and are under his control." the Hokage said. "Why would they think that Sandamie-sama, I thought they would not care as much since I told them that Naruto was to be reveared as a hero like Mito-sama and Kushina-hime." Minato said. But what he got was just Naruto, the Sandamie and the Clan heads to look down and having a shadow cover their eyes.

"How about tolerate him?" Minato said. "Not even close Tou-san." Naruto said when a few tears started to go down his cheeks. He was forcing back the tears as hard as he could. "Then what did they do to him?" Minato and Kushina asked.

"They made...many attempts to...kill him on his birthday which was on the same day the Kyuubi attacked. They formed mobs every October the tenth at night and they set out to kill the 'demon' as they always called him. His worst was when he was only three years old as that was the closest they came to killing him." the Sandamie paused. "They broke into his apartment which he was living in cause the orpanage kicked him out. They took kunai's and stabed his hands and feet into the wall. They gagged and blindfolded him as they made cuts into his chest, stomach and arms. They kept beating him which caused him to have very large bruises. They destroied his appartment room and left. He was left there for five days and thats when I went to find him as I haven't seen him in awhile. When I found him like that I rushed him to the hospital to get help. He didn't wake up for a whole month. I never found out who did it to him though and they got away with it. Naruto then suffered from amnesia so it made more difficult."

The Sandamie finished and tears started to cry lightly trying his hardest to not cry. Kushina dropped down and cried loudly at what she learned about Naruto's early childhood. The Shodamie and the Nidamie had looks of disgust and horror and Naruto's dad was so angry that an image of the Shinigami appeared above his head at what he learned.

"Luckily though Naruto has made many improvements after that large experiance. On his fourth mob attack he was rescued by Itachi Uchiha who adopted him. He trained Naruto for eight years without anyone seeing him during that time. He was being trained by him for his bloodline that the Kyuubi, who is female, gave to him. He is so strong that he could kill me in a matter of seconds without breaking a sweat. Because of him having a new bloodline, he was put under the CRA where he has already made fice wives and one also happens to be in this room right now. Tsume Inuzuka, the Inuzuka clan head. When he returned he went to the academy to take the genin exams where he made a completly perfect score on everything. He actually became the student of your former student, Kakashi Hatake." the Sandamie said lightening everyone's mood.

"That does make it better but that still doesn't make up for what the villagers dod to him." Minato said. "Well your going to have to wait to make them get punished as only the council knows that Naruto is your son Minato so nothing that is said in this room is to leave this room. O.K." the Sandamie said and everyone in the room nodded.

"Now that that is over to let you five know you will be living in my house. I'll have new rooms added to the estate for you five to live in as my parents rooms has already been taked by me and one of my wives." Naruto said and Minato and Kushina pouted that their son took their favorite room in the house. "So in the meantime after the village knows about you all being alive, you four will live in the a hotel until the new rooms are built and Zabuza will live in the basement of the house if it's O.K. with you Zabuza." Naruto said and Zabuza nodded. Then the Hokage summoned an ANBU and told him to have everyone gather around the Hokage Tower for an anouncement. They ANBU nodded not noticing the revived group.

20 minutes later, they noticed that mostly everyone was gathered around the Tower. They all got up to get ready but Naruto stopped Zabuza and said, "Acutually Zabuza I think that you should not let people know that you are here right now because there is no telling how Haku, Kisame, Kakashi, and Sasuke will react." Zabuza looked shocked about two of the names he said. "How will Haku find out if she is dead and Kisame is supposed to be in the Hidden Mist right now?" Zabuza asked.

"I made a deal with Haku that if she would not be your tool that she could come live a better life in Konoha. And Kisame became a missing ninja to the Hidden Mist two years before we met him." Naruto said and Zabuza nodded and sat back down. "Also to warn you clan heads about something, I have a spy named Kabuto Yakushi who is my imformant on Orochimaru." Naruto said and all of the clan heads looked at him with wonder.

"How hight up in the ranks is he in?" asked Inoichi. "He is Orochimaru's right hand man so he can get the most information about Orochimaru possible." Naruto said and all of the clan head looked shocked.

"If he is that high up then why doesn't he kill him with poison?" asked Hiashi. "Well he did try once but Orochimaru knew that it was poisoned and was about to kill Kabuto for attempting to posion him until Kabuto came up with a good excuse which was that the person who he asked to make the medicine while he had to do something else must have done it. Orochimaru looked at him to see if he was lying but didn't as Kabuto is so good at lying that only I can tell if he was lying. I put a seal on his tounge that only affects him if he lies to me only so he can lie to everyone else all he wants. And the only way to dispeal the seal is if the Kyuubi's chakra was to be put onto the seal." Naruto explained.

"Hey why don't you meet him then as he is hiding over by that bookcase overthere." Naruto said and everyone looked over at the bookcase and noticed that the area they were looking at began to distort. A couple of moment later a figure appered and it was Kabuto with his hood over his head, again. "Hello Naruto-sama." Kabuto said. "Kabuto for the last time take that hood off when you are around me in private." Naruto said impatiently. Kabuto nodded and took off his hood.

"Naruto-sama I have found out that Orochimaru is going to have Suna aid in the attack on the Chunin Exams. He will later kill the Kazekage and impersonate sometime befor the Finals of the exam. His main trump card is to have the Jinchuriki of Suna let the Shukaku out somehow. They say that he is a psychotic, bloodthirsty boy who always wants to kill people. His name is Gaara and he will be taking the Chunin Exams with his brother and sister on his team. All three of them are the children of the Kazekage. Everyone in Suna are afraid of him and stay away from him. Also everyone in Suna including the Kazekage don't know that Orochimaru is planing on killing the Kazekage." Kabuto said and everyone is shocked that Suna is going to help Orochimaru.

"The only reason that they agreed to it though is because the Wind Daimyo stopped sending missions to Suna and to Konoha instead. I have learned that he tried to get Kumo and Kiri to join in the invasion but both denied as both hate Orochimaru for the things that he has done to their villages. Suprisingly Iwagakure has also denied to join in on the invasion as they still don't want to risk there being someone who the Yondamie trained to be the second Yellow Flash of the Leaf. That is all Naruto-sama." Kabuto said. Naruto replied, "Good work Kabuto and tell Kin and Tayuya to keep up the good work aswell. Also you know what to do if someone askes for information about me and my powers, O.K." "Yes Naruto Naruto-sama." and Kabuto poofed out of existince.

Everyone looked terrified and Hiashi said, "We should get Suna first before the invasion." "No we shouldn't or Orochimaru will catch on that there is a spy in his ranks. And this information is to not leave this room either. No one not even the rest of the council is to know about it. Got that." Naruto said and everyone in the room shrunk back and nodded out of fear for Naruto. After that everyone but Zabuza left.

When they all reached the top of the tower the Hokage walked up alone to the edge of the tower. "Hello everyone I have some knews for all of you. Some people have been brought back to life by someone who is to remain unknown until he thinks that you all are ready. O.K. then the people that have been revived are the Shodamie Hokage, the Nidamie Hokage, the Yondamie Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki who is the wife of the Yondamie." and when he finished the said four walked up to stand by the Sandamie. Everyone in the crowd started to cheer.

Naruto on the other hand was taking this moment to look through the minds of everyone in the crowd. He copied the Yamanaka's bloodline that he got from Ino. He was looking through the crowd to find any spys. He found eight spys and he placed a seal inside their heads that would cause them to forget what has happened today. He senced no one for more miles beyond Konoha so there was no other spy.

After the cheering stoped the Sandamie dismissed them back to their daily lives. He then got the four revived people into a private hotel while Naruto had Zabuza put into the basement of his house. Naruto of course told him to never leave the basement. "You will be able to come out sometime during the Chunin Exams more likely the Preliminaries that is held after the second exam so you won't have to wait long." Naruto said and Zabuza nodded.

"What will I do about food?" Zabuza asked. "You Zabuza don't have to eat as the only organs that remain is your brain, heart, and lungs. So with out a stomach you don't need to eat." Naruto explained and Zabuza knew that he was going to have a hard time dealing with him being a machine. He nodded. Naruto then left and Zabuza decided to go to sleep for awhile.

* * *

><p><span>Two Days Before the Chunin Exams<span>

Naruto was walking near the West gate when he heard a boy scream and some yelling. He decided to investigate what was happening. When he arrived, he saw Konohamaru being held by a boy that was wearing a black body suit and he had a something bandaged on his back. He also noticed that he had on what looked like makeup and that he wore a Suna headband.

"Let go of me!" Konohamaru yelled to the Suna ninja. "Why should I? You ran into me and didn't say sorry. So I think that you need to learn a lesson." the Suna ninja said. He was aiming a punch right at Konohamaru but was shocked that his punch was stopped by some mysterious person. He looked up.

Naruto grabbed Konohamaru and he shunshined several feet away from the foreign ninja. "Are you O.K. Konohamaru?" Naruto asked. "Boss." Konohamaru said joyiously. "Who are you?" the foreign ninja asked. Before Naruto could answer a girls voice was heard. "Kankuro stop it before Garra find out." said the new voice. "Shut up Temari." was Kankuro's response.

Naruto then scenced someone in a nearby tree. He read the chakra signiture and he knew exactly who it was. "Why don't you just come on out...Shukaku?" Naruto said while looking at the tree. Kankuro and Temari all had a look of horror when Naruto said that. There was then a swirl of sand that appeared in front of the the two Suna ninja. After that a boy appeared and Naruto just stared at him lazily.

The boy looked about 12 to 13 years old. About 5 feet in height. He had blood red hair and black rings around his eyes. He had the kanji for love on his head and he had a large gourd strapped onto his back. "G-Gaara." Kankuro said. "Shut up Kankuro. You are a disgrace." Gaara said and Kankuro just nodded.

"Who are you." asked Garra while looking at Naruto. "Name's Naruto Uzumaki and your Gaara, Jinchuriki of the Shukaku right." Naruto said and Gaara was slightly shocked that he knew about 'mother'. "Mother wants your blood Uzumaki." Gaara said and his brother and sister just kept looking on with horror. "I'm sure that she does." Naruto said and he walked away.

Later that day he also came across a Kumo team. Their names were Karui, Omoi, and Samui. He noticed that Karui was very easily angered. She had red hair and she wore the usual Kumo ninja gear. Omoi was very lazy like Shikamaru. He had white hair and wore the same clothing as Karui. The last girl Samui was a very serious girl. She was a white skinned girl with shoulder length blond hair. She wore the same clothing as the other two and she had a very large bust.

Naruto noted that they were all genin here to take the exams. He also noticed that Samui appeared to be the strongest of the three. Naruto confronted them and he thought that Samui was very beautiful.

Karui spoke up first when they met Naruto. "Who the hell are you blondie?" she said and Naruto just looked on. "Names Naruto Uzumaki and who are you?" Naruto said even though he already knew who they all were. Omoi spoke up and answered. "My name is Omoi. The busty girl to my left is Samui and the flat chested girl to my right is Karui." he said and Karui moved very fast to hit Omoi.

"What was that for?" Omoi said while rubbing his head. Karui didn't answer. "Sorry for my teammates but they always act like idiots." Samui said and Naruto nodded. "Yeah I noticed." Naruto replied and when Karui heard that he said that, she went to hit him. But all she got was just her hand getting caught by Naruto while he was still looking at Samui. "Now if you had hit me Karui, you could have gotten in a lot of trouble." Naruto said and Karui nodded still shocked that someone caught her attack as no one has before.

"Well I'll see you and your team in the Chunin Exams. Later Samui-_chan_" Naruto said and he vanished in a wind shunshin. Samui blushed at the when Naruto said her name with the 'chan' suffix at the end. Karui and Omoi noticed the blush and they mentally grinned when they found some blackmail to use on Samui. They later went on their way to the hotel that they were staying in.

* * *

><p><span>Time SkipDay of Chunin Exams

Naruto was walking towards Training Ground 7 to meet his two teammates. As he was walking down the street he was given the same murderious glares from the villagers. Some even threw things at him but he just caught everything they threw. He finally arrived at training ground and saw Ino and Sasuke waiting for him. Naruto noticed that Ino had changed the color of her clothing from purple to black. To Naruto it was an improvement. Sasuke only change his shirt color to black and that was all.

He walked up to them and Ino jumped on him while Sasuke looked at him lazily. "Hey Naruto-kun you ready to take the Exams!" Ino squealed. "Yeah." Naruto said trying to pry Ino off of him. Sasuke just said, "What took you so long dobe?" and Naruto's response was just, "I had someone to meet." and Sasuke just dismissed it.

"Well then lets get going or we won't be able to take the Chunin Exams." Naruto said and they all nodded. They then started to walk towards the academy. The paper told them that they had to be in room 301 in the academy by 9:00 and turn in their passports or they wouldn't be able to take the exams.

Before they could climb the stairs though a boy in green spandex that had black hari in a bowl cut was staring at them. "Which one of you is Sasuke Uchiha?" the boy asked. "I'm Sasuke. Who are you?" Sasuke said. "My name is Rock Lee and I want to fight you." said Lee.

Sasuke agreed to fight and they got into their stances. Naruto and Ino went to the back wall to give the two fighters more room. Naruto noticed that he felt three very familier chakra signitures near the doorway that they came in through. It was Karui, Omoi and Samui. They covered themselves in a high powered genjutsu. At first they thought that no one noticed they were there but that belief was shattered when Naruto looked in their direction and waved hello.

When Naruto looked directy at Samui he mouthed 'Hey Samui-chan'. and she was able to understand perfectly at what he said. She blushed more deeply that the last time. Naruto turned away from them and back to the fight.

Lee was beating the shit out Sasuke. Sasuke was trying to use some ninjutsu but he couldn't finish the handsigns quick enough cause Lee always hit him before he finished. Lee stopped when Naruto stopped his kick that was headed for Sasuke's head. "I think that is enough Lee besides it's almost 9:00 so we should hurry up. Lee nodded and left the room. Sasuke got up and walked out angered that he was defeated very easily. Ino walked just after him and Naruto staied behind and said, "You can come out now Samui-chan."

Samui undid the genjutsu and looked at Naruto. "Why do you keep calling me that?" she said with a blush appering on her face. "Why can't I call you that. You are very beautiful." Naruto said in a charming voice and Samui blushed even more. "By the way do you know anyone by the name of Killer B?" Naruto asked the three of them.

"Yeah he's our sensei. Why?" Omoi said. "Good tell him that Nine said hello." Naruto responded. "O.K. then." Samui said. Naruto then walked away to catch up to his team. Samui and her teammates soon followed. Naruto caught up with his team and they didn't notice that he wasn't there.

When they reached the second floor they noticed that there was a crowd of people by a door that had 301 but Naruto noticed that it was a genjutsu but even if he didn't he would have skipped it as room 301 is on the third floor on the second. Samui and her team that weren't that far behind followed Naruto and his team instead of going into the crowd of genin.

Naruto and his team were greeted by Kakashi who was standeing beside the door that led to room 301. "So you all made it and skipped that genjutsu. Good work now I need to see you passports." Kakashi said and Naruto with his team and Samui with her team handed their passports to him and entered the room.

Not long after they entered the room Naruto senced two other Youki's in the room. He saw Gaara with his siblings and then he saw a girl with blond hair with two other shinobi.

After that Naruto's spy Kabuto walked up to them without his cloak on and a Konoha headband. "Who are you?" Sasuke said. "My name is Kabuto Yakushi. I have gathered a lot of information about almost everyone in this room. The only ones that I have barely any info on is the sound teams as they are new. Do any of you want to know about anyone that are taking the exams?" Kabuto said.

Sasuke spoke up first. "Gaara of the Sand, and Rock Lee." Naruto spoke next. "Yugito Nii." Samui spoke last. "Naruto Uzumaki." and everyone in the room went silent to her the information about the people that were called.

"O.K. then you know all of their names. That makes it easier." Kabuto said and Kabuto pulled out four cards.

"Subaku no Gaara, is a ninja of Suna. Has completed 40 D-rank and 15 C-rank missions. Came back from every mission with a single scratch on him. Teammates are Subaku no Temari and Subaku no Kankuro with the sensei of Baki. All three are the children of the current Kazekage. Has the ability to control sand." Kaubto read from the first card.

"Rock Lee, is a ninja of Konoha. Has completed 25 D-rank and 7 C-rank missions. Teammates are Neji Hyuga and Tenten with the sensei of Might Guy. Only knows taijutsu and knows nothing in ninjutsu and genjutsu. Very strong Taijutsu." Kabuto read from the second card.

"Yugito Nii, is a ninja of Kumo. Has completed 45 D-rank and 20 C-rank missions. Teammates are unknown with unknown sensei. Is skilled in ninjutsu. Strongest genin in all of Kumo." Kabuto said reading from the third card.

"Naruto Uzumaki, is a ninja of Konoha. Has completed 35 D-rank missions and 1 C-rank turned A-rank missions. Teammates are Sasuke Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka with their sensei being the famous Kakashi Hatake. The thing is that I couldn't find out much about him.

Then when the clock struck nine, the door opened to reveal a man that had scars on his face. He wore a bandana on his head. "My name is Ibiki Morino and I am your first exam proctor. So in the room now you maggots." Everyone in the room hurried into the room so they wouldn't fail. Naruto and his team, Samui and her team, Gaara and his teams, and Yugito and her team were the only ones to walk into the classroom calmly. _'Looks like four teams didn't fall for it.' _Ibiki thought while looking at all of the of the genin.

"O.K. now I will only explain the rules once and only once. Your teams are all spread apart throughout the room. You all start out with 100 points. Nine questions will be on the paper that you will be given and the tenth question with be given from me personaly. If you get caught cheating you will lose 20 points. Get caught 5 times, you and your team are disqualified. Do I make myself clear." Ibiki explained. Everyone nodded. Everyone was given a test facedown and Ibiki said, "Begin!"

Everyone started to answer the questions. Naruto noticed that all of the questions were not for genin. He also noticed that only a few people were answering them like they knew the answers already. Naruto read the mind of those people and found that they were actually chunin. He then read their mind to see what the answers were. After Naruto finished his test he set his pencil down and waited for time to be called.

Time went by and it was only a couple of minutes left til time was called. Out of the 45 teams that entered the exams only 30 remained. Two minutes later time was called. "Now their have been some rules added to the test. The rules are that if you decide to not take the tenth question you can have another chance in the next Chunin Exams. But if you decide to take the question and answer wrong, you will be a genin for the rest of your ninja carrer." Ibiki said and most of the people in the room went in an uproar. Naruto, Samui, Yugito, and Gaara were the only ones that weren't yelling.

"That's not right, there are people here that have taken the test before and they are still eligible to become chunin." Sakura yelled. "Well then they never had a proctor like me so sit down and shut up. Now if one person goes then your whole team has to go too. So decide now or forever hold your peace." he said. A total of ten hands went up so ten teams were out. No one else raised their hands.

"O.K. since no one else will raise thier hands the final question is..." he said pausing for a dramatic effect. "...you all pass." Ibiki said and everyone but of course Naruto, Samui, Gaara, and Yugito yelled at him. "What?" they all said.

"The main purpose of the test was to test how well you could all cheat. So I placed several chunin in the seats, so you could have someone to cheat off of. The final question was to see your decision making skills. Most chunin have to make hard decisions during missions to gain information." Ibiki explained.

Everyone in the room calmed down and sat back down. Then out of nowhere a purple blur crashed through the window and there was a banner following it. It read 'Anko Mitarashi your second proctor'. "Really Ibiki 20 teams that means 60 genin. I would think that you could do better." Anko said. "Must be a tough crowd." Ibiki said. "Oh well. Alright you maggots meet me at training ground 44 by 10:30 or you and your team will be disqualified." Anko said and she vanished.

Every team in the room went out quickly to get to training ground 44. All except Naruto's, Samui's, Gaara's, Yugito's teams.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go we are now starting the Chunin exams. <strong>

**Also I want you guys to pick ONE person to become the Human Path to Naruto. Only one person per vote. Vote ends by the end of March 2012. So vote quickly.**

**Thanks for reading. REVEIW!**


End file.
